


Trouble with Lies

by hellbells, Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series, Takers (2010)
Genre: Brian is John, F/M, M/M, tangled lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you work undercover, the lies always catch up with you at some point, but that is when you are honest cop. However for Brian O'Conner (not always his name) the complications arise thick and fast - if only he'd never met Dominic Toretto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: It all begins

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** Obviously we do not own these character, or we'd be rich. However we do borrow them for your amusement!
> 
>  **Authors Notes** Takers is a film which also stars Paul Walker (John). The film follows the lives of a group of high class thieves (Takers) led by John Rahway and Gordon Cozier (Idris Elba) as they play a game of cat and mouse with a detective who is hot on their heels.

Prologue: It all begins

 

John Rahway was angry. Stupid Ghost and his ego had ruined everything. His crew were Takers and they were good at their jobs. Takers were more than just thieves and they were not your average criminals. Good sense and planning meant they'd eluded cops and Feds whilst making huge scores.

  
  


The crew never took stupid risks and planned everything with precision. They each had their talents and during their off time they worked hard to expand their skill sets. Ghost had picked John for his skills with cars. Since then John had learnt so much more. 

 

John was smart, something that Ghost and Gordon used to their advantage. He was a quick study especially with firearms.  His true gift was his ability to act out any role. He could turn from innocent surfer to deadly assassin and anything else between the two. The one job they pulled he rescued by seducing a close witness. After all, the man having a quick grope in an alleyway couldn't have just robbed a bank. The Takers had all laughed upon hearing the tale. They had covered their shock when they realised the witness was male. John had shrugged, and smirked, "I appreciate beauty in all forms, guys."

  
  


In this moment, none of it mattered and it was all due to Ghost’s monumental ego. Ghost was smart but too stupid to quash his ego. Still, it was a harsh lesson to learn by getting sent down for five years. 

 

The rest of their crew was nervous as he got sent down. The rule they’d set in place was no squealing and once outside, their share would be ready to collect.   So far, the indicators all pointed to Ghost not snitching. It was good a good thing but damage limitation would see the crew split.

  
  


Gordon was John's best friend, and they high-tailed it to the other coast. In Florida, John started to hatch his most elaborate scheme yet. Once the thought had taken root in his mind he could not let it go. It was rattling around in his brain. It was bold, dangerous and right up his alley. 

 

He needed to talk to Gordon.

 

*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Gordon was at his home.  He'd got the man a drink of the good stuff and started to explain, "So I have an idea crazier than my normal ones."

  
  


Gordon didn't snort but it was a close thing. A statement like that could mean quite a lot coming from John. Gordon sighed and repressed his natural sarcasm, "Tell me."

 

John was not quite comfortable saying it aloud. He would struggle through it for Gordon. "Remember when I explained why I'm a Rahway and not an O'Connor like my father?"

  
  


Gordon nodded, it had been an enlightening conversation, told only after many drinks. It had also gone a long way to explaining why John was like he was. "Yeah, but what's that got to do with the price of tea in china?"

  
  


John smirked because if Gordon wasn't adding expletives then he wasn't too annoyed. "Well, you always taught me to hide where they least suspect it."

 

Gordon frowned and then stared agog, realisation dawning, "You mean pretend to be a Fed?"

  
  


John nodded, "Dad, not that he gets the right to the name, has a long familial cop history. It’s one that I can use, you know who to call to get it done."

  
  


Gordon nodded, he hated the idea -   he did. The problem was he could see the reason and try that he might, it was a damn good idea. Yet that didn't mean that he wasn't concerned for his friend.  This was a radical plan but they were serious complications. Gordon  wanted to be sure that he understood the ramifications.  "John you would have to be someone else twenty-four/seven. Can't do all the cool things we could do this side of the fence."

  
  


John chuckled at the idea. He countered, "Caldwell lives within his identity ... And he does well enough at playing both sides. I can be Brian O'Connor newbie agent, who can keep the heat off the crew’s back."

  
  


Gordon couldn't restrain the sigh. It was a good idea and it was just like John. He would do anything for those he considered family. He would even hide behind another identity if it kept them safe.

  
  


The road to hell was paved with good intentions was a phrase Gordon had often heard when growing up.  Not sure how he would classify this act of John's. If the act is morally ambiguous but following a twisted code - Would it still lead to hell?

  
  


He guessed he would soon see.

  
  


\--------------------------------------

  
  


John had used the contact and was smart. The forger had put his records through the Academy and was smart. John scored well enough to be in the top ten but not remarkable enough to have been a record breaker. The academy record of one Brian O’Conner reflected his natural skills.  Who knows, if he could get a gig undercover racing, well that would be awesome.

 

He started off as a rookie in a satellite office - doing rookie work. It was boring as shit but he managed to access Ghost’s record and relaxed seeing that he hadn’t squealed. That had been the deal amongst the gang but when you went down, things changed. 

 

What hurt the most about this crap was that John had to cut himself off from the gang. All he could do was send coded messages to Gordon relaying any information that he gained. John was making sure no one else was going down for the thefts other than Ghost.

 

He saw no other option – he became Brian. It was a refuge of a different kind and offered a layer of protection. He was good, and his SAC recognised this and suggested he transfer to a bigger office. Brian had no problem – he knew the real reason. He was good – being of the criminal persuasion himself, he was quite good at catching other criminals.

 

Gordon had sent him an anonymous bottle of champagne and he knew exactly why. Gordon would have laughed his ass off having figured it out. John was the reason behind busting one of their biggest rivals. Oh, he wished he could have seen Johnson’s face, but for obvious reasons he didn’t show his face during the bust. It could have been awkward if the perp outed him (so to speak).

 

The transfer relieved him in many ways, New York’s office was larger and the city more vibrant. It also meant that his paper record had stood up to scrutiny.  The only trouble here was that his bosses were suspicious bastards. Whereas his skills had impressed his previous boss, his new boss was suspicious. He would pull off manoeuvres that made his boss frown. Christ, they wanted a door down and didn’t want the door knocked off its hinges. His solution had been to pick the lock. Trouble was that he’d picked the lock the criminal way, not the academy taught way.  _ Details. _

 

His boss had been suspicious and asked him why he’d done that. Brian wanted to punch the wall in frustration but held his cool. He had a cocky grin, “Yeah and I would have destroyed the lock. This way the door could be secured and no one would be the wiser.”

 

It was a good answer and got his bosses off his back.  They were still suspicious as they would ask him about obscure pieces of law. The types of law that most agents forgot once they were out the academy. Brian knew the law inside out because it was smart to know your enemy inside out. In his case, that had been the Feds, it was just ironic that he could use all that research. Still, Brian was too good and it was making his boss nervous.

 

So that was why he’d transferred to undercover work. Well, you gotta work with your skill-sets and when you’ve been a criminal – pretending to be one was a piece of cake. He just had to be careful to avoid anyone who knew him, or that could have been awkward. 

 

As a consequence, he gained a reputation for being damn good at his job. To Brian, this was the perfect life. It wasn’t quite his life, but it was close enough that he could feel comfortable. He enjoyed the chase and even if he was working on the right side of the law. It worked for him.

 

Well, that was until Agent Bilkins, told him he was going undercover as Brian Spilner. He was able to separate his identities until he met Dominic Toretto. Then life got  _ complicated _ . Christ, it made him miss the simpler days when he was knocking over banks.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

The first complication was the cover. He was going under at a place called Harry’s as a newbie driver. So now, he had had to practice being a newbie driver, and it was fucking difficult. He’d honed his instincts for too many years, to look like a newbie. The first time he did a slide the racers would clock him as a pro.  The only solution he could see was to find someplace out of the way and practice.

 

It had been a great plan. Brian was up at an elevated parking area practising his driving. All in order to make him look like a beginner to the racers at the race. After his last run, he noticed an RX-7 off in the distance and he banged his head against his steering wheel. “Damn it. Fuck. He's not supposed to be here.” Brian grumbled. Of all the people to have seen him, Dominic Toretto was the last person he could afford. Shit, time for a new plan; he’d have to think on his feet.

 

Dom drove his car up to where Brian had parked by the guard rail after his last slide. He got out of his car and walked up to Brian's window. Brian rolled down his window to hear what the racer had to say, 

“What the hell are you trying to do? You were sliding perfect and it didn't seem you were happy until you managed to fuck it up like a newbie would.”

 

Brian swallowed and deflected, “Do you have some water on ya? I forgot to get one before coming out here.”

 

“No. Answer the question.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “I'm not trying to do anything. I had space so I was seeing what I could do.”

 

“Sure." Toretto drawled.  I believed that for about three minutes and then I saw you drive. No, I don't have any water with me so we'll have to go the store or one of our places.”

 

“I'm down at Harry's - at Racer's Edge.”

 

“No water there except the shower. You know where I'm at in town so meet me there.” Dom got in his car before Brian could protest and tore out of the parking lot. 

 

Brian followed, trying to drive like a newbie but traffic pushed him to drive like he was able.  He took a couple of shortcuts to Dom's house and noticed that Dom took those same shortcuts. He pulled in behind Dom and Dom just motioned him to the garage area.

 

Brian followed and Dom shoved him against the chained doors. He clenched Brian's shirt and growled.  “Rookie mistake number one: Don't say you're a newbie and then drive like you do this every day. Number two: you might have my address but only the locals know the short cuts that I took. Number three: Whatever you say from here on out I'll take as a lie unless you can prove that it's the truth.”

 

Brian swallowed and worked his heartbeat back to being steady. He wasn't going to let Dom have the last word. “Rookie mistake number four: Don't corner someone who can and will fight when need be.” 

He twisted out of Dom's grip and pressed Dom against the doors. He took more than a little satisfaction in seeing Toretto’s shock at having the tables turned on him.

 

“Who the hell are you Spilner?”

 

“Just that—Spilner.” Brian was playing it cool, but this was going to be dangerous. The game would have to change. He would have to screw with the prepared identity. It would piss Bilkins off, but he had no choice. If Brian didn’t do something he was dead; he thought – What would Rahway do?”

 

He stared at Toretto, not showing any fear, “Okay you got me.”

He offered his most cocky grin, “Get me some water and I’ll tell you all about it.”

 

Much to his surprise, Toretto did just that. It was good as it gave Brian a chance to think. He was about to weave a tale that would make any of his former friends proud. 

 

There in lay the problem.

  
When he was O’Connor he followed the law. John Rahway was too sympathetic, and Dominic would suck him into his world just like Gordon had. John’s loyalty was to Gordon, not Ghost, and crazily - Toretto had similar qualities. Brian knew it was a question of **when not if.**


	2. Fun times in LA

###  Chapter 2: Fun times in LA

 

Well Dom watched Brian, lounging on the couch all casual and relaxed. He would give the guy one thing - the boy had ice in his veins. Dom though didn't give a shit; he wanted the story and soon. He handed over the water and settled opposite Brian. He wanted to observe everything; his intent was to catch any falsehoods. He had always been in favour of straight talking, "Talk."

 

Brian shrugged, "Not much to tell..." Seeing Dom's frustration he held his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion. "Look I was young and got caught for boosting cars in Riverside.  I did my time and got out; and what do you know? I can make good money at racing."

 

Dom frowned but could accept that reasoning. He just didn't get the playing newbie part. "So why are you playing the newbie?"

 

Brian ran a hand through his hair, "Look I know what I look like and if I have to put up with the pretty boy comments ... I figure I may as well as use them."

 

Dom actually laughed at that comment, and teased, "Well you are a little too pretty to be real."

 

"Thanks, but yeah. I come in and say I'm a newbie - and then they put up a bigger pot hoping to make a quick buck."

 

The logic impressed Dom, that was clever, and maybe a little mercenary. He couldn't judge though so just prompted him, "You see how deep their pockets are?"

 

Brian smirked and was a little flippant. "Well, if someone looks at me and makes a judgement then that’s not my fault."

 

Dom gave him a hard assessing look, "You are alright Brian ..."

 

"...Spilner."

 

Dom raised his Corona, "Spilner, I look forward to getting to know you."

 

If Brian didn't know any better - he would swear that Toretto was flirting with him. He may have fluttered his lashes a little, "Oh yeah, just how will we do that?"

 

Toretto snickered, "Well newbie ... I think I'll take you on as my new buster. It’ll mean I own your ass."

 

Dom knew he shouldn't have mentioned Brian's ass. He'd caught a glance at the car and now? Dom was a bisexual man with a hell of a lot of temptation in his face.  There was just Dom's inner voice that sounded distressingly like Letty. _"Are you gonna stray on me Dom. I can take the race bunnies but a guy?"_

 

Brian, if he had a hint of Dom's inner thoughts, was kind enough not to say. He wasn't upping the ante; he couldn't resist teasing, just a little. "Well, kinkiness aside - what do you want me to do?"

 

Dom was struggling, for someone who wasn't trying to flirt - he was doing a good job. "You're working at Harry's?"

 

Brian nodded, he was playing it cool, "Yeah I was repaying a favour to a friend." Then a little cocky, "He's not too fussed as I'm a damn good mechanic."

 

Dom amused, "Modest too, you know, and when you meet my sister you better not cuss."

 

So Brian, if he was in a club would say something like, "We've just met and I already get to meet your sister? I'm flattered."

 

Yet he wasn't in a club, so he played it a little less direct. "So what is the plan?

 

Dom wondered exactly how to introduce Brian and figured screw it. "You get hungry, right? Tomorrow come to the store. You'll meet Mia - order something but don't eat the tuna!"

 

Brian sighed in disappointment, "That’s too bad ... I like tuna."

 

Brian needed a little space and thought it was best to say goodbye.  He would need to let his bosses know the change in plans and boy that was going to be fun.  He settled for standing up, "It's been a trip, I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Night Brian."

 

Brian shivered, Damn that voice should be categorised as an illegal weapon. He reminded himself that this was a job and that he couldn't get distracted by a pretty face.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Brian drove to the meeting house and parked in the back.  He walked around the pool and over the small bridge to the back door.  He watched the activity going on in the dining and living area while he stayed in the shadows.  He took a deep breath and put on his angry face.  He pulled the door open harder than he should have and let it slam behind him.  

 

Everyone looked at him as he stormed over to a desk he used. He picked up his character file and slammed it down in front of Bilkins.  “This is bullshit Bilkins!  It won’t hold up!”

 

Bilkins looked up at him with an ‘I’m the boss’ look and asked, “What do you mean?”

 

Brian wasn't cowed. He answered, “Since you obviously don’t know the first thing about racing ... I went out to practice being a ‘newbie’ driver and I got spotted!  I need to change this profile or nothing will get done.  We’ll lose the case before it even gets off the ground.”

 

Bilkins shook his head, “You can’t change it.  Everyone knows this profile and that’s how it’s going to stay.”

 

Brian leaned over Bilkins’ desk and growled out.  “Have you not done one damn ounce of undercover work your entire career?”

 

“Yes and they’ve all worked with the set profiles.”

 

Tanner came around the corner with his coffee in hand and leaned against the wall.  “What’s going on?”

 

Brian glanced at the LAPD officer before his glare returned to Bilkins. He swallowed his anger down and explained his issue. “Bilkins won’t let me change my profile.  One of the racers made me while I was out practising and he knows I can drive.”  

He stood up and grabbed his file before he looked at Tanner again.  “I can make this work to our benefit but I gotta be able to do my own thing without any interference.  I can’t check in like this all the time so you gotta trust I know how and what I’m doing with this case.”

 

Tanner took a drink of his coffee and said, “Have at it O’ Conner.  Take the files you need and check in when you can but don’t disappear off the radar.”

 

“You’ll know if I disappear off the radar.  I’ll see you guys later.”  He grabbed the files he had on Dominic Toretto and the rest of his team and left the office. 

 

After Brian left, Bilkins stood up from his chair and yelled. “Why the hell are you giving O’ Conner all that space?  He’s going to screw the entire operation up.”

 

Tanner said, “I’ve seen his FBI file and he knows what he’s doing.  He’s the only one we got that knows how this crowd of people work and if he says he needs to change things, well let him.  It’ll be his neck if things go wrong.”

 

Bilkins walked by Tanner and smiled.  “I think I might like you but Tanner ... Try to go above me again and I’ll have your boss in here so fast you won’t know what happened.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Okay, so Brian had been working at Harry’s all morning. It was good honest work and maybe a little too easy as it let him think about lunch time. Brian shrugged it off. The meeting was going to happen and over thinking would lead to complications. He picked up a towel to wipe his greasy hands clean, and picked his shirt up. If Dom didn’t want him swearing around his sister; he would prefer him to wear his shirt. Too bad, he would have loved to tease Toretto some more. Sure he’d read the file on the girlfriend, but Brian always did like living life on the dangerous side.

 

He pulled up to a space across the street and strolled up to the store. He should have been nervous but it didn’t occur to him that he should act that way. He got the first glimpse of Toretto’s sister, and she was stunning. 

 

It was for the best that he’d met Dom first. He didn’t doubt that if he’d seen the sister first... He would have been in serious trouble, instead he had a nice unobtainable crush. Well, just because he wasn’t interested didn’t mean he couldn’t be friendly. He gave her his best smile; the type that would have gotten him some action before the FBI. “Hi can I get something to eat?”

 

“Sure, I can make a sandwich.” She said looking a little suspiciously at him.

 

Brian smiled, trying for charming, he knew it was wrong but he couldn’t resist, “I heard the tuna is good.”

 

Mia snorted, “Now I know your lying. No one orders the Tuna.”

 

Brian had long ago perfected his innocent look. It wasn’t hard with his looks, “Hey I’m just a guy who likes a good tuna sandwich.”

 

Mia looked at him as if he might be little nuts but then seemed to think screw it. “Okay then.”

 

What the pair didn’t know was that the rest of Dom’s crew was watching from the other side of the street.  Vince did not like the looks that  _ his  _ Mia was giving the blonde. He didn’t know the guy, but he definitely didn’t like the guy.

“What the hell is he doing?”

 

Jesse was usually in his  own world, and he didn’t pick up on the jealousy in Vince’s voice. “Who is beautiful over there? He looks like he is eating a tuna sandwich.”

 

Well in Vince’s book that just settled it; the guy liked the tuna so was clearly not trustworthy.  He didn’t stop to think about how his actions might be viewed; he stormed into the store. “So what are you doing here?”

 

Brian refrained from his obvious response of, “What the fuck has it got to do with you?” Instead, he smirked, “I’m just a guy eating his dinner.”

 

Vince snorted, “If you wanted to eat dinner - you wouldn’t eat the Tuna.”

 

He ignored Mia’s enraged, “Hey I work hard you asshole.”

 

Vince was staring at Brian. He seemed to think if he glared hard enough - Brian might explode or confess to something heinous. Brian was looking forward to when Vince found they would be working together. Brian wasn’t stupid; he watched his back around this guy. He tried to play nice guy, “Look I’m just a  grease monkey who wants to eat.  I’m not trying to step on anyone’s toes.”

 

Vince sneered, “We don’t need your kind around here!”

 

Brian resisted rolling his eyes - barely.  He knew exactly what the little shit meant but knew he could have a little more fun if he played clueless. Plus, given the vibes he was getting off Dom last night - the guy had better get used to it. He smiled, but this one lacked any warmth, “What kind is that?”

 

“Faggots.”

 

Brian laughed which seemed to infuriate the guy more.  Toretto walked into the front of the store. He was now happy to play with fire. Brian was deliberately provocative. He fluttered his lashes coquettishly, “Look I’m flattered. You should know that I kind of like someone else.”

 

The gang seemed to find this hilarious. They were all snickering, which only fuelled Vince’s anger. Brian noted this anger; it was too dangerous.  It never ended well when guys had such short fuses. He pushed the momentary pang about Ghost ruthlessly down.  Brian figured that Toretto should show his ass soon or he was out of there. He decided to pre-empt Dom, he stood up throwing his cash on the counter. “Thanks for the sandwich … the tuna was delicious.”

 

He didn’t imagine the snort he heard from the back. He threw a casual glance towards Dom’s gang, “While the food was okay … the  company kind of sucked.” 

His piece said, he turned away and was going to head back to work. Just as he reached the truck, he caught Vince’s sneak attack. Fuck that he thought. He was turning to fend the attack off before he even realised what he was doing. He’d had too much practice not to react, and Vince was shocked. 

Brian couldn’t find it in him to be sorry. There was a reason he’d learnt to fight - he knew that he was too damn pretty, and when he said no; he meant it. The trouble with that was some guys wouldn’t take no for an answer; unless a fist accompanied his  _ no. _

 

Vince started to get his own little shots in; he should have known the guy would fight dirty.  He snorted when he heard Mia screaming at her brother. It was sweet but she should be more worried for Vince than him. He was used to ending fights with enough force to incapacitate his opponents.

 

Dom stormed onto the street; Vince had pissed him off picking this fight. He didn’t think too long,  or hard about why. He soon ended the fight, surprising the watchers by pulling Vince off the new guy, and he did not look happy. “Vince get the fuck off my buster.”

 

If there was one way to shock Vince - that was it. He looked at all the shocked stares, Letty was the first one to say something, “What?” 

 

She didn’t add her other thoughts  She was pissed about how possessive he sounded.

 

Dom didn’t react - playing it cool, “You heard me. He is the new buster. When he’s not working at Harry’s - he’ll be with us.”

 

Vince was in shock, and pissed beyond control. Vince wasn’t stupid. He’d known Dom too long and could hear the absolute certainty in his voice.  He opened his mouth several times - only to shut it again. It was not his finest moment.

 

Dom finished the argument before it even began.  “You ever treat him with such disrespect again...I’ll let Brian finish what you started.”

 

Mia's intrigue grew about the guy. This guy was cute and friendly but she’d seen that look on Dom’s face before and she could see the writing on the wall. The last time she’d seen that look had been when he and Letty had been new. She had always bet that Letty could fend off anyone who wanted to be with Dom, but this time she wasn’t so sure.  The men were circling each other and Mia wondered how long it would take them to see what was in front of them.

 

Brian looked a little forlorn at the tear in his shirt. He didn’t have many and decided fuck it. He took it off - he didn’t care; let them have an eyeful.   He rolled the torn shirt up and threw it in the back of the truck. 

He turned back around  to catalogue the various looks he was getting - there was a range.  Dom and Mia were looking at him as if he was a juicy steak. Letty was appreciative but there was a flash  of anger, but not directed at him - Dom. Vince seemed to be getting redder by the minute and Jesse seemed a little dreamy. Leon seemed to be the only cool customer out of the entire team. He could respect that but for now; he figured that a tactical retreat was for the best. The only reason was that he was here to stay. It was best to let the others accustom themselves to that fact that he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Brian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Well it’s been fun but I gotta go back to work. Catch you later Dom.”

 

Brian pretty much made an exit stage left while Dom was the one left with a too nosy crew. They waited a whole minute before they all started to ask questions at the same time. It was the best way; as they all asked at the same time - he could ignore them all. In fact, that was what he was going to do. He sure as shit didn’t want to answer any of their questions so he turned to head back towards his office.

 

The crew stood in shock.  Mia just shook her head - she didn’t want them hanging around if they were just going to cause a hassle. She shooed them away back to the garage. It paid to be the little sister - no one would ever touch her - least they incur her brother’s wrath. She wasn’t above using that little fact. It also gave her a clear field to ask all the questions that she wanted.

 

As Mia was the one that made the edible food they didn’t want to anger her, so they left. Mia smirked and then went into the back office taking a Corona with her - it couldn’t hurt. Nine times out of ten a bribe worked best. Dom looked up from the books, knowing that he would get no peace until Mia had said her piece. “Say it so I can have some peace.”

 

Mia was not amused, her hands went to her hips, and shit Dom had a flash back to their mother. “Don’t you take that tone with me Dominic Toretto!”  Perfect, he thought, she was even beginning to sound like their mom.

 

He put his hands up to say sorry, “Look he’s good and unknown and we can make a fuck ton of money off him before he gains a rep.”

 

Mia snorted, she heard the words and even better, Dom actually believed them. She tried and failed to hold her amused tone, “So it’s just financial?”

 

Dom did not like her tone at all, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to confess to anything else. He looked at her and feigned being clueless, “What else would it be?”

 

Mia smirked, she knew her brother too well.  He liked Brian and on some level had acknowledged the fact. She sighed knowing that there was nothing else that could be done.  “Dom I know you aren’t stupid but be careful least you lose everything.”

Dom hated when he let his sister talk to him - too many times she got the last word. It would be better if that damn warning wasn’t ringing in his ears.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

That night when Brian got settled into his bed in the back of The Racer’s Edge his phone started ringing.  He let the familiar tone wash over him for a minute but picked it up before the call went to voicemail.  “Hey G.  What’s up?”

 

Gordon chuckled on the other side of the phone and said, “Just checking up on my favorite person.  How have you been John?”

 

Brian put his hand behind his head and got comfortable.  “I’m doing all right.  Getting into trouble like usual.”

 

“What kind of trouble?  We can meet somewhere if you need something.” Gordon was quick to offer. 

 

“I’m good Gordon.  The guy who’s my boss for this case is a dick.  The mark saw me drive so now things have to change but I’ve got it under control.  You know me; all I gotta do is smile or be up in a building with my scope if I want people to listen to me.”

 

“You’re more effective with a scope but that smile doesn’t hurt either.” Gordon laughed as he lounged by his pool looking over the Atlantic.

 

Brian laughed and asked, “You miss me Pookie?”

 

“Stop being a wanker honeybunch.  Just call if you need anything.”

 

The offer meant more that he knew, John promised. “You know I will man.  What have you guys been doing to stay out of trouble?”

 

“Our usual.  We’re planning a few things and we’re laying low since Ghost went in to see if he talks but I don’t think he will.  He wants his money.”

 

“I’ll help where I can, just keep me updated.  If you need to then use that email I gave you.”

 

Gordon was smirking, “You know we’re going to take over the city right?”

 

John snorted, “That’s how it seems.  We’re just taking it from different sides; they won’t know what hit them.”

 

Gordon walked over to the side of his rooftop yard and looked out over the sea.  He thought about it and they were definitely Takers.  He asked, “What kind of plan do you have for what you’re doing?   Maybe I can help somewhere.”

 

Brian thought a minute and said, “Let me get a little further in.  I’ll see if I can work you in as a contact or something. You’ve gotta work on your accent, keep it but make it different.  Your bit around the public will be small but you’ll be doing something for me behind the scenes. It will mean that you’re not remembered hopefully.” 

 

Brian sighed and ran his free hand over his face.  He wanted to go see Gordon but couldn’t risk it just yet in this current operation. He was starting to feel his day so he said, “Hey G.  Lay low and I’ll contact you soon.  Things are picking up for me here so I need some sleep.”

 

“All right brother.  See you soon.  Good night.”

 

“Night bro.” Then Brian set his phone on the charger and worked himself into a light sleep.  His brain moved through all his plans and their potential fuck ups before he could.

 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Brian woke up and dressed for the day; he had chance for a drive before work. He planned to work his shift in the shop and then head over to Dom’s garage. He liked working with cars. It wasn’t quite the adrenaline rush he got robbing banks - it was something purer. Cars were honest and simple in a way few things in his life had ever been.

 

His drive was okay but the car topped at 140.  It was a good thing that Toretto knew he wasn’t an amateur, as he could use NOS without raising a few eyebrows. He was frustrated that his Eclipse still wouldn’t be able to win.  If there was one thing in life he liked; it was winning. 

He burst through the doors, smile plastered on his face - ready to serve. He hadn’t clocked Tran and his cousin in the corner yet. Harry was coming towards him looking part concerned, part pissed. “You’ve already caught Toretto’s attention.”

 

Brian smirked and resisted taking the easy route. “Yeah he saw me practice - that’s the good news.” Well, Brian thought that was good news but poor Harry looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

 

Harry pinched his nose, “Brian you don’t drive like a newbie.”

 

Brian shrugged, “I know, look it’s all cool. Toretto is happy and he’s laughing his ass off - I’m a ringer Harry and he knows it.” Then another thought struck him. “Hey, how did you know about me catching Dom’s attention?”

 

Harry snorted, the street-racing scene had some of the biggest gossips around. The fact that Vince, who many consider Dom’s right-hand man was ranting about a new buster.  Dom taking on a buster was making waves throughout the scene. There was no doubt Toretto was the undisputed Race King of LA, so for him take anyone under his wing - it was a big thing.

 

Brian was shrugging off his boss’ concern. He just wanted to make his car go faster.  He headed over to the display counter full of NOS tanks. He knew what he needed and his smile was getting bigger, causing more than one person to ogle. “I need a NOS tank….a big one.” 

He trailed off deciding exactly he wanted to do to his engine. His smile was positively beatific having decided, “No, I got a better idea ... Make it two tanks.”

 

Harry looked at him as if he had lost all his screws. Brian just grinned and went to serve two wannabe racers. Harry sighed, knowing he would be unable to deter his young employee. Harry’s worry was that with Brian’s constant need to race as close to the wire as possible. He’d explode. 

And perfect, now there was something else to add to the list. Tran and his cousin Lance were not looking at parts, but at Brian. No doubt he thought, they’d heard the same thing as everyone else and had come to check out the new talent. Harry didn’t doubt that Brian could win in a race, but Lance Nguyen was looking at Brian like he was fresh meat. Brian was a good guy, and he sure as hell didn’t deserve to end up at Trans’ tender mercies.

 

He needed to make a phone call. If Brian and Dom were friends, it would be good for business. If Harry failed to inform Dom that someone was sniffing around his buster then it would be his ass on the line.

 

“Hello.”

 

Harry informed him. “Hey Dom, listen I heard on the grapevine that you’ve taken on Brian.”

 

He could hear Dom yell for the shit on the radio to get turned off, “Will that be a problem?”

 

Harry sighed, of course that was what Dom would think, “No problem Dom, the boy is his own man ... Look I’m calling because Lance Nyugen and Johnny Tran are currently eyeing Brian up and down. It seems like they got the same news that I did.”

  
  


Harry knew about Dom’s time inside, but he wasn’t sure about his sexual orientation. So he had to judge this next part carefully, “Look Dom warning bells are going off. Lance is looking at Brian as if he’s sizing him up for a new collar.”

 

Dom sighed, “Of course, the boy is too god damn pretty for his own good.”

 

Harry huffed a laugh at hearing that from Toretto. It wasn’t something that anyone with eyes could deny. He saw a possible solution, it wasn’t perfect for Dom but it would get the storm away from his door. “Look, the boy has got it into his head to add NOS tanks to his Eclipse. Why don’t I let him go early today...like now, and you can see how well he knows his way around an engine.”

 

Dom wondered if he could swap Vince for Brian, but didn’t ask. It wasn’t worth the hassle. “Yeah I appreciate it.”

 

He rang off after that and kicked back in his chair. He just knew this afternoon was going to filled with fun moments. He would have to contend with Vince’s jealousy. Letty’s bitchiness and keep his eyes and hands to himself. Oh yeah, this was going to be great but there was a silver lining - there was a race tonight.

 

&*&*&*&*&

 

An hour later, Dom knew he was wrong. There was no silver lining to this torture - the race would be a blessing - a way to relieve tension. Brian had pulled up to the garage not long after he’d finished on the phone with Harry. It showed him just how worried he was about Brian. This time Brian wasn’t driving a red pick-up, it was a green Eclipse.

 

It was  an ice breaker with Jesse. The boy was in heaven, a new beautiful car, well Dom was pretty sure that he was waxing lyrical about the car. If not, well damn, it was about time they got that boy laid. Leon accepted him well enough, but then again he wasn’t the type to shout. Leon would sit back and watch Brian before making up his mind up about him.

 

He didn’t care about other people's opinion; Brian was here and he would put the work in on the car. He intended to make money out of his pretty ass - before the night was through.

 

Brian got out of the Eclipse. He was all bright-surfer smile, and cocky arrogance, “So what do you think?”

 

Dom looked it up and down, and made sure to keep his eyes on the car; least Letty busts his balls.  “I want to know can you win?”

 

Brian smirked, “It max's out at 140 but Harry gave me two NOS tanks before I left.”

 

Jesse got panicky at that. He didn’t like the sound of that at all. “No beautiful that will lead to you and your car exploding.”

 

Brian ignored the way that Vince brightened at the thought of him blowing up. Dom ignored him too, “You’ll be racing tonight - make sure it will win. If you can’t find the parts in here then you don’t deserve to be in a garage.”

 

Brian said nothing, just put the Eclipse into a space that would work. He let the banter of the others wash over him as he focused on just his engine. It was hot, in the hustle and bustle of a working garage. The guys wore vests but Brian was still in his work clothes. He didn’t have any others, so he took his top off. It was less restrictive that way. It earned him a cat-call off Letty, who deigned to move her sunglasses down her face to get a better look. 

 

Brian wasn’t stupid, and despite what others might think -he wasn't suicidal. He stayed well away from that comment lest he incur the wrath of Dom or Letty. And at the moment, Brian wasn’t sure who he found scarier.

 

Vince was watching the interloper with beady eyes.  He did not trust the guy at all. And it was more than just Mia mooning over him. He was shifty and definitely hiding something. Vince could see that Dom thought Brian was all bright and shiny and could do no wrong. It was funny that Letty wasn’t more worried about the buster. If Brian had been a girl Letty would have pitched a fit and scared the skank off by now. 

She hadn’t and it would be her mistake. 

 

Dom was watching every move from the office and he wasn’t looking at Brian with suspicion; it was lust.  Vince could have calmed down but Mia joined them in the garage, bringing them a drink. She never brought them drinks. In her own words she had better things to do. So why now? Oh yeah, blonde hair and blue-eyes.

 

Mia frowned noticing her brother brooding in the office. She wasn’t having none of that, “Dom get out of there, I got you drink.” She could see his suspicious look, and she knew why. She didn’t care, giving him a sweet smile daring him to defy her.

 

He asked, careful to keep his tone even, “Thanks for the drinks but why?”

 

Mia, looking like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth, said it plain and simple. “Well I figured that if Brian had lost his shirt then it must be hot.”

 

Letty snickered, “Hey, cut that out girl I’m enjoying the view.”

 

Mia was a little surprised that Dom hadn’t responded to Letty’s comment. He usually was aggressive towards anyone that Letty expressed even a passing fancy. She sighed when she figured out why. It was not like he had room to bitch; as she guessed that being in the office had let Dom ogle from a safe distance. Well Mia had never been one to favour hiding an issue - if Dom did want Brian than he would have to man up and say something.

 

In the meanwhile, she could stare at his ass in those fine, threadbare jeans. She wondered if she could bribe Letty into making sure that Brian got doused in water. She had a feeling that the only thing better than a dry Brian was a wet one.

 

Mia glanced at Letty and towards the hose before grinning. Letty picked up on Mia’s thought and decided to use it for her own agenda. Letty she could appreciate that Brian was pretty hot. She didn’t like the fact that Dom also seemed to think Brian was hot. She was thinking that she needed to stop this line of crazy before it went any further. She saw the hose, picked it up, and started the water like she was going to douse herself like she did sometimes. Everyone looked over at her and as Brian was closest to the outside of the group, he managed to be in the main line of spray. Letty thought, ‘If he was too hot then he would need to be cooled down.’

 

The team thought she was playing and chuckled at Brian’s drowned rat look.  Brian shook the water off of himself and turned a glare to Letty.  Letty didn’t think she’d see that look on him and knew her game was over.  so she dropped the hose and took off running.  Brian followed behind with the rest of the team moving to watch.  He grabbed the hose and turned it to Letty before sending a spray of water her way.  Two could play at that game.

 

Only Dom had noticed the actual intention in Letty’s move. As soon as Brian sprayed her with the hose he came up and pulled the hose out of his hands and cut the water off.  “Enough you two.  We got an engine to work on.” Then he saw Brian shiver and he said, “Come on. Let’s get some dry clothes for you.” He put the hose back around the spigot and led Brian inside the house and up to his room.

 

Dom got Brian a towel and then pulled out a pair of Dickies shorts and a tank top.  As Brian dried his hair he said, “Thanks man.”

 

“No problem." Dom tried to explain, " Letty gets like that sometimes.”

 

Brian played it off. “I figured it was some sort of initiation thing since I’m the new guy around here.”

 

Dom kept his sigh in and thought, ‘If you only knew Buster.’ Then he said out loud, “Something like that.  The shorts might be a little big but it’s all I got that might fit ya.  Bathroom’s across the hall.  Your shoes all right?”

 

“Yeah.  They aren’t too bad.” Brian went across the hall to change out of his wet clothes and when he dressed he chuckled to himself in the mirror.  Dom’s clothes while a little big almost fit the way they needed.  

 

He stepped out into the hall holding his damp clothes in one hand and Dom got a look at him.  “Not bad but I’d keep the shirt on so that they don’t know you’re commando under there.”

 

“Not a bad idea.” Brian laughed.  He held up his clothes and asked, “Got a bag I can put these in?”

 

“Here let me throw your stuff in the washer and Mia can put it in the dryer so you have clean clothes for the race tonight.” Dom offered. 

 

“All right.”

 

Dom took the clothes and put Brian’s clothes plus a few of Dom’s things in to make it a full load and started the washer.

 

They went back out to the garage with a couple of Coronas and Dom looked at Mia.  “Hey when the washer stops put that stuff in the dryer.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The rest of the group was looking at Brian in Dom’s clothes. They couldn’t believe that the two could wear anything near the same sizes.  

Jesse looked up from testing the diagnostics for the engine and said, “Bee-yoo-ti-ful.”

 

Vince caught it and growled as he stormed by Brian, “One day man, one day.” He slammed the back door and the rest of the team finally snapped back to themselves and got back to work.

 

Letty stayed near her car working on its engine and left Dom, Brian, and Jesse to work on Brian’s car for the race.  She didn’t want to be within reaching distance of Brian. 

Mia followed Vince back into the house taking the empty bottles with her. She let them get back to work.

 

Mia worked in the kitchen getting things cleaned up for lunch. She saw Vince in the living room pacing and muttering to himself.  She asked, “What’s the matter V?”

 

Vince looked over at her but was staring at the garage and said, “Nothing.”

 

“You can talk to me Vince.  What’s got you in a twist?”

 

Vince went into the kitchen and said, “Brian.  That’s what.  No one believes me when I tell them they’re just bringing trouble around so I’m going to stay out of the way.  When things go to hell then I’ll say I told you so.”

 

“Brian’s a good guy.” Mia tried to explain.

 

Vince growled out. “You’ve known him for five minutes.  Your brother's picked him up from wherever the hell he's found him. It's too quick and it’s asking for trouble.”

 

Mia was smart enough to acknowledge his point. “Maybe so but we haven’t let anyone new into the team in several years.”

 

“It shouldn’t be him.” Vince growled and stormed off down to his room in the basement.

 

Mia sighed and heard the washer stop so she went and put the load in the dryer.  She noticed Brian’s clothes mixed in with some of Dom’s. It felt a bit too domesticated for them as of that moment.  She was waiting for the coming explosion between Letty and Dom. Hopefully Dom wouldn’t send Letty packing. She liked having Letty around as she evened the team out and gave her a girl to talk to on the occasion.

 

A few hours later Brian rolled out from under his car and sat up on the roller.  He let a grin show and said, “This car is going to kick ass tonight.”

 

Dom looked up from where he was adjusting the NOS tanks and computers and said, “Yeah she is.”  He looked at the clock and said, “Let’s go see what Mia’s made for dinner and then we’ll head out to the race.”

 

As Brian stood and cleaned up the tools he used he couldn't help but think. ‘Damn, my car runs perfect and I get a home cooked meal.  Haven’t had one of those in a while.’

 

Dom saw Brian’s expression change and asked, “What’s up Bri?”

 

“Just thinking about the race tonight.”

 

Dom knew he was holding back but he just shrugged it off and said, “You’ll do fine.  Let’s go eat and get out there to the party.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

The race scene was already in place. The usual chrome and testosterone was already bubbling away healthily. Hector listened to the others, “Where’s Toretto and his buster?”

 

Hector sighed, he’d heard the news but the only ones to know for certain were Toretto and his team or Harry. Oh, and to add extra spice Tran was down for the races. You didn’t need the gift of prophecy to see the potential for this going up in flames. Almost as if to answer the questions, the distant rumble of well-tuned engines. They were driving up in a diamond formation of cars - Toretto in the lead.  Vince and Letty on the outside, followed by Vince and Leon and finally Brian bringing up the rear.

 

Hector got his glimpse of Toretto’s new buster. Hector wondered if his time in prison had changed him a little more than some believed. It didn’t matter though, in racing only one thing counted and that was winning. Dom’s buster was bright and shiny and many would think he’d lost his way from the beach. Hector didn’t care, he believed in G’s and figured his best chance of winning was against the buster. 

Letty was in fine form scaring away some race bunnies. A few bunnies gravitated towards Brian but he wasn’t paying attention.

 

The easy excited atmosphere went tense the minute Tran’s little gang pushed to the front. Tran looked at Dom’s gang, sorry team, and tried to assess the newbie. Sure he’d seen him at the store but that wasn’t the real Brian. He stepped into the buster’s space and despite the obvious tension, he didn’t back away. It meant the buster was brave or stupid. “Well it looks like we have fresh meat.”

 

He finally earned himself a look, and this wasn’t a newbie. The  _ buster's  _ stare was pure ice, “You’re not my type.”

 

The jeers from the crowd made Johnny even angrier; he would not let such disrespect stand. Tran couldn’t let such a slur go unanswered. “Oh and we don’t let kids hang here. If you pull up in a car - you gotta be prepared to race.”

 

Dom broke the tension with his low, gravelly laugh, “Oh Brian will race.  I bet my buster can win against any of you - even you Johnny.”

 

Johnny had no choice, “Fine I’ll race, so will Danny...who else?”

 

Edwin stepped forward, “What’s the buy in?”

 

Dom smirked, “2G, Hector can hold the pot.” As if to prove his point, Dom chucked his 2G to Hector. Brian was a little bemused, and barely resisted making a snippy comment about being a kept man. Whilst he had practised restraint. Dom didn’t feel inclined to practice the same restraint. “Hey when I made you my buster - I told you I owned your ass.”

 

Brian smirked, “Well now then I best earn my keep.” He didn’t give Dom the chance to respond, instead he slipped into his Eclipse and pulled up to the race line.

 

Tran watched the interaction between Dom and his buster.  He knew that he was missing something. He had no choice, the cocky blonde had forced him into the race, he looked to his cousin Lance, “Be my eyes and ears.  I want to know what they do before they do.”

 

His orders given, they pulled up to the line. The four racing cars were revving up and just waiting for the go signal. Brian had one last look at Dom before receiving the nod. He could win and toy with the opponents as he went.

 

The race went down fast, and the crowd was electric. The bright green Eclipse stood out, to begin with, it looked Dom’s buster was going down and badly. Brian was waiting for the perfect moment and he’d calculated it just right. The first NOS was injected into the system and the buster in last, blasted up into second.  He was now on Tran’s taillights. He knew he was taking a big risk now, but hey in his blood he was a Taker, and as he said many times - you got to bet big to win big. It was the only way to play - he engaged the second NOS. The finish line was in viewable distance, and the tank sent him flying to the finish line in a flourish. He beat Tran and hollered as he did. 

 

Man that felt good.

 

Tran stormed out of his car, “You are not a newbie.”

 

Brian shrugged, “Never said I was. I’m just grateful that Dom let me work for him, and is letting me earn my stripes.”

 

Dom had come to stand next to Brian, and wondered if he was the only one who heard the innuendo in that statement. “And earned them you have.”

 

The tension ramped up but then someone at the back of the crowd yelled, “Cops!”

 

One word had cleaned the streets quicker than anything else. One minute the streets were teeming - the next it was a ghost town. Dom was going to bust Vince for taking his car. They were best friends but this was not covered in the bro-code. For example, taking a bro’s wheels without permission was one of them.

 

Dom was on foot, which would see him picked up quickly. The cops knew him and would arrest him first, and ask questions after. He was surprised to see Brian pull up and yell at him, “Get in.”

 

He was treated to the front seat ride of his life. If there had been any doubts that Brian had been a newbie, they would have gone watching him now. 

He was too controlled and his handling of the car was fast becoming a kink he didn’t even know he had. Brian was handling the gear shift, with such clear precision and a delicate touch.

 

The luck was not with Dom tonight. Just as he thought they were okay they were surrounded by Johnny fucking Tran’s gang. 

 

Brian could sense there was a long history here that he didn’t know. He trusted Dom enough to follow his lead, but he hated not having enough information. It was sloppy and its what got you into trouble. 

_ For better, or for worse they were getting out the car. _


	3. Luck of the Day

**Chapter 3 - Luck of the day**

 

Before Brian and Dom got out of Brian’s Eclipse, Brian said, “I’ll follow your lead.”

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

They got out of the car and Johnny and Lance looked over them but Lance was more interested in Brian. Brian just turned on the ‘Snowman’ persona and  asked, “What do you want Johnny?” 

 

 

He leaned against the side of the car crossing his arms over his chest. He had to handle Lance crowding his space. He’d have been more scared if Lance didn’t look like he wanted to eat him. He stared the man down, “I repeat. You’re not my type?”

 

 

Lance got closer, so close he could feel Lance’s breath on his skin, “Yeah who is?”

 

 

Brian avoided the trap of saying Dom. He ruined their day, rather than backing off. He leant in with an impish grin leaned in and whispered, “Unless I’m sleeping with you ... You’re too close. You’re gonna wanna step back now.” It was filled with the natural confidence of someone who had regularly robbed banks.

 

 

Lance stepped back and flushed realising he’d lost the ground. Johnny was not impressed, “Who’s car is this?” He asked running a hand over the spoiler.

 

 

“Dom’s. I won the race, he won a car.” Brian said as if it was that simple.

 

 

Dom snorted, “I haven’t taken delivery yet.”

 

 

“So it’s no one’s?”

 

 

When no one answered Johnny said, “Let’s go Lance.”

 

 

The two drove off on their crotch rockets.  Brian and Dom went to get back in the car to go home until they heard the bikes again along with gunfire. The two dove out of the way as the car exploded. The Trans' drove off laughing as Dom and Brian got up and scraped the dust off.

 

 

As they walked towards the road Johnny came back around one more time. He gave Dom a warning, “You seen how easy I could get rid of the car. Better watch your buster, he could end up on the wrong side of a car.”

 

 

“I don’t think so Johnny.” Brian said.

 

 

Dom pulled Brian behind him and said, “You better be watching yours. We’ll see you at Race Wars next month.”

 

 

Tran just grinned and said, “See you there.” Then he drove off for the final time.

 

 

Near an alley, Dom pushed Brian against the wall and growled, “You  want to die don’t you?”

 

 

Brian shook Dom off, “No but he needs to know he can’t push me around.”

 

 

“Well I’m going to push you around." Dom informed him. "And you’ll be staying with us and I’m going to be your shadow.”

 

 

“Dom I can’t stay with you.” Brian replied.

 

 

“Yes you can. Now let’s go.”

 

 

Dom went to grab his arm but Brian jerked out of his hold. Dom glared at Brian and said, “Remember I own your ass. Tran just threatened to torture and kill you and you’re being nonchalant about it. I like you breathing so ... get your ass moving, we’ve got a long way to go.”

 

 

Brian stood his ground with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Dom glared and went to grab his arm again. He caught his bicep and jerked Brian towards him.  Dom got him close enough to wrap his other arm around his back. He crushed Brian against his chest; arms still folded and scowl still in place. His buster really didn’t like to follow instructions. He would laugh later. His hand moved from Brian’s arm to the back of his neck and tangled in the curls as he pulled him into a kiss. He expected Brian to go ballistic but Brian opened his mouth and took what Dom gave and Dom took what Brian gave. The entire evening was getting more surreal as it went on.

 

 

When the need for air became a problem.  Brian and Dom detached  just enough to catch their breaths. Dom noticed he'd wrapped his arm's around Brian's waist.  He used this to his advantage.  “Let’s go.” Dom said gently. “We’ll talk about everything in the morning.”

 

 

Brian nodded and pulled away from Dom’s body. The two started walking to a section of town where they could get a cab back to Dom’s house. The ride back while full of nerves had none of the tension between them. On the side walk, outside Dom's House, Brian went to walk away with a wave. He must not have realised that Dom was serious in his intent to see Brian stay with them. 

 

 

Dom pulled him into the house not listening to his protest.  There was here a party in full swing.  Brian would usually think nothing of partying all night long.  It was a different time, when they were at the club, with the Takers. He knew who he was and what to make of his friends. In the here and now - he was not so sure.

 

 

In the end, it didn’t matter - he had a job. He entered the house.

 

 

He’d been in the house not two minutes and he wasn’t sure who wanted to kick his ass more. Vince looked like Brian had stolen his favorite toy and Letty? Well, she looked like she wanted to scratch his eyes out. 

 

 

It didn’t help that after Dom had given Brian Vince’s drink, he left to go upstairs. 

 

Letty shooting him a vicious look as she passed. He didn’t do anything other than send his own glacial look and why not? He was the only one that knew that Dom was going to break up with Letty. That long walk back may have been a study in repressed emotions, but it had been informative!

 

 

Brian knew what he was going to do. Dom said he owned his ass. Well, if he wasn’t around then he couldn’t stop him getting the hell out of dodge. He didn’t know much about Letty but having seen her run those skanks off - he wasn’t going to stick around. He also knew that he needed to talk to someone.  Brian needed to talk to G, even if it meant he’d have to suffer Gordon laughing his off.

 

 

**& *&*&*&***

 

 

He knew that this would piss off Dom but he didn’t care. He needed to think even if it was in the ratty room that for the foreseeable was his room. He pulled out an unrecognisable cell that only had one number recorded in it’s memory.

 

“Hello?”

 

 

Brian smiled just hearing his friend's voice. He’d often wondered why G sounded liked he’d lived in England when he was from the Caribbean. “It’s good to  hear your voice G.”

 

 

He knew the minute that G realised that he had John on the phone. Gordon straightened up and headed for the balcony. “So how was your race? Did you win? I'm disappointed if you didn’t.”

 

Brian snorted, “G I haven’t lost a race since I was 18. I won it’s what happened after that - I got pissed.”

 

Gordon may have been far away but he could hear the oncoming danger. His friend was often at his most dangerous, not to mention most destructive when he was mad. Although even now, he could bet that John was calculating every angle. Most men when angry - lost their focus. In John’s case it just seemed to help narrow his focus. “I was kidding John. What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

 

 

Brian snickered, “Speak English G, you’re across the pond now.”

 

 

He heard a soft chuckle, “Cheeky shit, tell me what’s got you all hot under the collar?”

 

 

Brian wanted to groan, as such innocent words sent his mind back to that night’s kiss. He was quite confused; he wasn’t sure what it all meant. He could also do without the crazy complications to his life. He was a master thief, who was masquerading as an FBI agent, who was undercover as a street racer. It was no wonder that he was having trouble keeping his identities separate in his head. He shook the kiss from his head, at least for the minute.

 

 

Brian, took a deep breath, trying to give his friend an answer. “Okay, so I won my race and then the cops came riding in on their high horses.”

 

 

That earned him a loud, full-bellied laugh, “John you are the authorities at the moment.”

 

 

Brian refused to blush, “I know. Well I used it to my advantage and scooped up D...Toretto.” If Gordon noticed his slip-up, he was kind enough not to say. Brian forged forward, “So we get accosted by a gang on crotch-rockets. They have a beef with Toretto, the gang assume I’m the pretty side-piece so they threaten me. In fact, the creepy fucker cousin looked like he wanted to eat me.”

 

 

Gordon knew what trouble John could have with his looks. Their world was not kind to the beautiful.  He tried to lighten the mood, “I’ve told you before that it’s best for you to stay on the roof. - You’re just too damn pretty and would be a distraction.”

 

 

Brian frowned, and knew that Dom had affected him more than he liked, and goddamn it. He could not fall for the mark that would be a distraction too far in his too complicated life. Too bad he wasn’t being given a choice. Gordon could sense even without seeing his friend was restless. “So what happened with the crotch-rocket gang?”

 

 

Brian growled in memory of the car that got blown up, “The fucker came back and shot my car!”

 

 

Gordon could tell he was angry and pissed, which didn’t surprise him - John had always loved his cars. Still, that wasn’t it - there was something else. He knew that John wouldn’t share unless Gordon dragged it out of him. “Spill John that isn’t what has you tied up in knots.”

 

 

Brian sighed, “It’s Dom … he confuses me. He kissed me and I didn’t push him away. He frustrates me.”

 

Poor John, Gordon thought. He hadn’t a clue. He was unsure how he felt about John’s revelation himself. What he did know was that he was heading to LA. “You know what - I won’t come near the gang, but you need me there.”

 

 

The fact that John didn’t protest told him everything. Gordon smirked as he shut his cell down - managing to get the last word.

 

Brian fell back on his mattress trying to order his thoughts. Of course, Dom wouldn't give the chance.  Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome burst into his room, anger pouring off him.

 

 

Dom was on the verge of yelling at Brian until he saw Brian laid out on his bed. Brian had an arm thrown over his eyes holding a phone and his other hand resting on his stomach. He went to sit next next to Brian and he asked, “Why’d ya leave buster?”

 

 

“Had to make a call.” Brian said as an explanation.

 

 

“And you couldn’t do that from my house?” Dom was trying to be light hearted about it but he felt Brian’s glare on him.

 

 

“I don’t belong to your crew. They all hate my guts and your girlfriend...” Brian trailed off.

 

 

“Is no longer my girlfriend. We haven’t been what we needed for each other much longer than when you started coming around. She's pissed but she just packed a bag and left.”

 

 

“That’s what you were doing upstairs? Breaking up with her.” Brian asked cringing.

 

 

“Yeah. I didn’t want to do it in front of you cause then she would’ve saw every reason for it. I could focus on our longer term issues that had been creeping up over the last couple of years.”

 

 

Brian wanted to bash his head against a wall. “Now the team will really hate me. I can’t go back and work with them.”

 

Dom loved the fact Brian cared about the team. “Yes you can. We’ll keep our affections as quiet as they can be and if you’re comfortable then we’ll come out to them.”

 

 

Brian snorted, “If you’re my shadow then where am I sleeping at your house?”

 

 

“My room." Dom was adamant.  "You’re my buster and even so I don’t care what they think. I do what I feel is right and you staying is right.”

 

 

“Do you want me to get my bag?” Brian asked hoping to delay the inevitable.

 

 

“We’ll get it in the morning. I was sorta hoping we could sleep here tonight cause Mia and the others aren’t too happy that Letty and I broke up.” Dom confessed.

 

 

“I guess but I need a shower and from what I can smell, so do you. Follow me.” Brian stood up and set the phone casually on the small desk next to his bed.  He hoped Dom wouldn’t take an interest in it. Brian grabbed a pair of boxers and basketball shorts and two towels. “Come on Dom. Shower’s this way.”

 

 

Brian led them back to a concrete area that had a small bathroom set up with a six by six shower stall. “This is a guy’s bathroom.” Dom laughed.

 

 

“It’s not bad.” Brian stripped his clothes off and started the shower. Dom just stood there and Brian asked, “You getting in? The hot water doesn’t last for long.”

 

 

“Yeah.” Dom undressed and joined Brian in the shower. He picked up the shampoo bottle and Dom started to massage soap into Brian’s hair. Brian dropped his shoulders and relaxed into the motions. It was one of his few weaknesses - when someone massaged his head as they washed his hair. Dom moved his hands down to his neck and shoulders and worked the massage down his back before he held his hips.

 

 

Brian swallowed and leaned back against Dom. Dom saw his opening and kissed his shoulder and neck. When Brian could form a thought he said, “We need to hurry. Water’s about to turn cold.”

 

They finished their shower and Brian handed Dom the basketball shorts and he put on his boxers. Dom walked up to Brian, “You know you won’t be needing those tonight?”

 

 

“Time to claim your buster now?” Brian asked.

 

 

“You claimed me too buster.” Dom said as he pulled Brian into another kiss.

 

Brian got lost in the sensations, he hated losing control. Yet, tonight, with this man, he would surrender to the feelings evoked. How could he not? Dom’s hand was teasing and stroking all his muscles and they hadn’t even got to the good areas. He would deny the whimper until his dying breath, but when he finally did emit a sound, which was not a whimper. Dom finally let his hand start to stroke his dick. Brian bucked up into the strong hand. Dom was teasing - constantly changing the grip whenever he got too close to climaxing.

 

 

For Dom, this was akin to being a kid in a candy store. Brian, his buster, was stretched out beneath him - writhing. He didn’t understand that Brian was only underneath him because he wanted to be. He did see the minute that the uncontrollable lust cleared from his buster’s azure eyes. He knew he was in trouble  when the cocksure grin appeared. It made other things jump as well. 

 

 

Dom found himself flipped with a move that he was certain came from martial arts. Brian started to kiss, lick and bite his way down Dom’s abs. He couldn’t help but focus on Dom’s cock. It was strong, and muscular just like the man himself but leaking. And he really wanted to taste it. Never having been one to deny himself pleasures of the flesh he figured it would be stupid to start now.

 

 

Dom watched in disbelief as those pretty lips, suckled his head. Buster ensuring that he swiped every bit of pre-cum away. He struggled not to buck his hips into all that temptation. Once Brian was satisfied that he had achieved that, he looked up through his lashes. He knew he looked good, and wasn’t afraid to use it and given the way Dom bucked up into his mouth, it worked.

 

 

Dom had no patience. His control on a thin thread from Brian’s teasing -snapped. He pulled him up, and Brian pulled off with an obscene plop. Brian was all man and lithe muscle but compared to Dom -easily liftable. 

 

The next minute Brian was lying flat on the cot with his arms stretched above his head. Dom smirked seeing the glazed look in Brian’s eyes, but wanted to push it up a gear, he searched for some lube. He flipped the cap, while starting to squeeze and tease Brian’s own dick. He squeezed some of the lube onto Brian’s stomach. He enjoyed watching the muscles flex in shock from the cold. He increased the pressure of the stroking. He wanted to distract his lover from his wandering fingers. Dom's delight grew when he found a whole new way of teasing his usually calm lover. He was losing that much-vaunted control by teasing just a finger around his tight hole. The only trouble was that he was teasing himself as the mental images were a little too intense.

 

 

Brian couldn’t believe the sheer level of pleasure, but the teasing was frustrating. Dom seemed to get distracted at the worse times and he squeezed his internal muscles.  He heard Dom chuckle and felt it ripple across his back. Dom whispered in his ear, “Ah ah ah, your ass is mine buster, and only when I say.”

 

 

Much to Brian’s frustration, it turned out that Dom had a lot of patience. He had to wait a long time for his release.  Brian wanted to sob with frustration. One finger became two, but still, Dom wouldn’t give him any release. Dom was barely touching his prostate, leaving Brian mad with desire for something more. His hands were still above him clutching the thin sheets.

 

His eyes snapped open, “Please I can’t take it anymore … I want you in me.”

 

Dom stopped teasing Brian with his fingers. He had to so he could palm his own length - wanting to avoid going off before he was even in his buster. Dom wasn’t ready to give in just yet, “Now, now buster. You’re too coherent to be ready.”

 

 

Brian's eyes blazed, blown out in lust. His response was to squeeze his internal muscles around Dom’s fingers. Dom bit back a moan, it was his turn to drive the buster out of his mind. He pulled his fingers out, no longer content to tease. He pulled Brian’s legs up, so he was exactly where he wanted. There was something erotic about this strong man letting him take control. Although he was under no illusion, it was because the buster had let him. He lined up and bent down to nibble on his delectable ear. There was no part of his buster that he didn’t find hot. “Deep breath.”

 

 

Brian wasn’t able to respond as the next minute he was split in two by Dom’s length. Dom was slowly pushing forward. Slow enough not to hurt, but enough that buster knew exactly who’d claimed his ass. He gritted his teeth as Brian squeezed his muscles again. Dom stopped when he bottomed out. He just wanted to savour the sensations of the wet heat surrounding him.

 

 

Brian couldn’t believe that Dom was in him, snug against his ass. Brian could decide between begging him not to move and moving, no not moving, pounding. Dom had teased to the point where only a pounding would satisfy him. The indecision was too much, “God Dom, fuck me.”

 

 

The resulting shift and thrust from Dom caused him to moan in pleasure. If he wasn’t so strung out. He'd blush as he could put a pornstar to shame. Instead, he just shifted his ass in a counter-motion - aiming to reap maximum pleasure. He stopped thrusting, when Dom’s large hands covered his hips, stilling him. He couldn’t move and somehow that heightened the pleasure.

 

 

Dom had born the temptation for long enough, he couldn’t wait any longer. His hands gripped the buster’s hips and he started to thrust.  Brian's moaning was increasing in response to his thrusts.  He thrust, harder and faster until he was pounding into Brian. When Brian climaxed, cock untouched. Dom lost it. He would defy anyone in the word that could maintain their cool in this moment. 

 

He climaxed inside Brian. He managed to not collapse on his buster’s back, who was rapidly falling asleep. It did something to Dom’s pride to see that, he never pretended that he wasn’t a caveman.

 

  
Dom reluctantly, pulled off the cot with a sleepy pliant Brian to get something to clean them up. He figured his buster would be sore and testy due to his ass in the morning. He shouldn’t be sticky too. He came back with a wet cloth to clean Brian up, who just let him, moaning softly when his ass was cleaned. Dom tossed the cloth to the side and pulled Brian into his side and fell asleep. He’d worry about tomorrow then, for now, he felt too damn good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - It all comes tumbling down

 

In the cold light of morning it wasn’t Dom who panicked but rather John. It was becoming harder and harder to reconcile the parts of his life. It didn’t help that he had a soft spot for Dom. He didn’t want to bust Dom - in reality he wasn’t a cop he was a criminal and the Taker in him had to admire the style and execution of the robberies. That was not to say he didn’t want to smack them - the robberies were too brash and left too much information that could be followed.  He had a hard decision to make. He needed to decide if he was Brian O’Conner the Fed, or was he John Rahway - the Taker. The distinction would make a huge difference in how this whole thing would unfold.

 

He awoke snug and content in the arms of a man that he knew he could fall for in a big way. The minute he thought that a sharp pain went through him. How could he forget his team, and more importantly Gordon? This case was seriously screwing with his head. He needed space and quickly. It was stupid and probably going to lead to all types of shit but what he really needed was to talk with Gordon.

 

He carefully slipped from under Dom’s arm and got dressed. I mean Gordon was going to laugh at what he was wearing - it was a far cry from the designer suits that he wore. He just was thankful that he had a spare suit at Gordon’s - he wasn’t going to be caught dead in any establishment that they usually frequented in denim board shorts and a walmart white tee. He got behind the wheel of his car and quickly speed away. He knew that speed would be of the most importance as it would wake Dom up. The way he figured he’d have at most a ten minute head start - he just hoped it was enough to get lost in the sprawling streets of LA.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Twenty minutes later Gordon Cozier, G, to his friends and team heard a knock at his door. For a minute he froze, he hoped it was John - it had been too long since he’d seen his best friend. In truth if he’d realise the depth of the separation he doubted he would have helped John do this. Of course he was grateful for the security that it had given the whole team but it had cost him his best friend. Don’t get him wrong he loved the others, but they were not John.

 

Of course the minute he opened the door, he burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. The outfit was a far cry from his usual tailored suits, and they were dangerous in a way that few things were. They reminded G how young John was, he could almost look like an innocent angel. It was a dangerous stray thought - John was clearly confused over this Dom and it would be wrong to risk their friendship. However he doubted that he could lose the jealousy over this, after all he’d known John a hell of alot longer tha _n Dom._ Well he did have a small sense of satisfaction at least he knew John’s name. It was petty but he didn’t pretend that he was the bigger person here.

 

He stopped laughing seeing John’s cute pout, and embraced him. He let go and smirked, “Go change luv, I can’t take you seriously.”

  
John did that, he was losing more of Brian the longer he was in the apartment. The sharp black suit was a favourite of his when they would hit Jake’s club. He felt more like himself than he had in years. Gordon whistled and John blushed, mainly because while he’d scarpered from Dom he had a very physical reminder of the activities from last night.  Gordon didn’t say anything just snickered, “Come on princess let’s go I’ll take you out to lunch.”

 

John’s pout went full blown, “I ain’t no princess,” he grumbled.

 

Gordon gave him a look that showed his disbelief at John being stupid enough to give him that opening. “Well you are certainly pretty enough to be one.”

 

John did flush at that, all his life he’d fought the pretty banner. He’d also learnt to fight so people realised that no meant no. He blamed last night where he’d capitulated to the pleasure Dom had given to him yesterday. It was making him feel a little insecure now in the cold light of day.

  
Gordon sensing his friends reticence just cajoled him into the jeep. John struggled to talk about his feeling without at least a quart of liquor in him. For feelings like love it might take half a bottle of hard liquor. He didn’t care he hated seeing his friend so unsettled. He knew the perfect little cafe that catered to the rich where they would be able to talk out all the problems.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was true that Brian racing off hadn’t surprised Dom. He knew last night that his buster didn’t often surrender to someone and would no doubt this morning freak out. So going for a drive was the most understandable option. Whilst  he was content to give him space he didn’t want to give him too much. He didn’t want his buster to think too much - it could only lead to problems.

 

So he got in his car, a maroon Mazda R-6, and started driving hoping to catch Brian’s distinctive car. So he figured he was justified in being surprised when he caught a glimpse of Brian in a British Jeep. The blonde in it looked a lot richer than Brian and definitely cleaner cut but he knew that in his heart despite the expensive threads - it was Brian.  He didn’t care what was going on, he wanted to know who the hell was driving his buster around!

 

Dom found the closest intersection to turn around in and did a u-turn.  He caught up with the Jeep easily and parked around the corner out of sight and waited a few minutes before he followed the pair inside - he was technically underdressed but he flashed a few bills and they let him in.  He went up to the bar and ordered a Corona and looked around.  He saw Brian on the second floor but knew he would be pushing trying to get up there close to him. 

 

Upstairs Gordon poured John and himself a tumbler of Scotch.  John took it gratefully and drank it quickly with Gordon pouring him another.  "What's the matter John?"

 

"Too much at once." John replied shakily as he picked up a fancy cheese cracker and sipped some more scotch to wash it down.

 

"Start at the beginning John.  That always helps." Gordon grinned as sipped his drink.

 

"You know what the problem is..." John mumbled.

 

"Nah-uh. You've got to tell me again."

 

John glared at Gordon and said, "Fine.  This case is getting under my skin.  I don't know what I'm doing now and last night shouldn't have happened for so many reasons."

 

"What did happen last night?" Gordon asked gently seeing John get a bit skittish talking about what was going on.

 

John said, "You're the only one who knows me inside and out.  Last night maybe someone else knows another side of me that I might've been hiding from you."

 

"Johnnie what happened love?"

 

John held his glass up for Gordon to pour more Scotch.  When he drank his third tumbler he continued, "I let Dom sleep with me.  He was good but this morning I freaked out because things are getting way too confusing.  My head and heart are telling me different things and I don't know if I can hold it together much longer."

 

Gordon rubbed John's back soothingly and said, "You ever need an anchor you have me.  I'll help where I can."

 

John put the glass on the table and took Gordon's and sat it next to his on the table.  Before he could run the consequences through his head he pulled Gordon into a quick kiss.  When he pulled away Gordon chased his mouth and held him closer as he deepened the kiss. 

 

Dom continued his covert watching and when he saw Brian kiss the man he was with and then the man pull him back for more, he had steam pouring out of his ears and nose.  He was going to get to the bottom of this - he set his beer on the counter and pushed his way up the stairs.  He got to the couches and yelled, "What the fuck is going on Brian?"

 

The two men jumped apart and John glanced at G quickly before switching to Brian.  "Dom..."

 

Dom pulled his buster off the couch and said, "Give me a good reason why you ran off this morning and I find you kissing another man?"

 

"That wasn't the intention Dom..."

 

"You already had him in your bed so you played me last night with the 'little boy lost' routine?"

 

"No Dom.  It's not that.  He's my best friend."

 

"Best friend, huh?  Sure until he kissed you back."

 

Dom pushed Brian back onto the couch and Gordon saw red then - people didn't mess with his best friend or whatever he was now.  He stood up and backed Dom into the railing near them and growled, "You don't know the first thing about that man and if I ever see you get physical like that again with him again you'll wish you never met either of us."

 

Dom looked at Gordon and then looked at Brian pouring more scotch.  Without answering Gordon he asked Brian, "What's he talking about Brian?"

 

Brian stood with his drink and said, "Don't think that because we slept together I'm yours.  I'm my own man and if happens again its because I let it happen.  Now why did you follow me Dominic?"

 

Gordon relaxed his stance around Dom when he heard John tell Dom he wasn't his unless he wanted to be.  Dom said, "Can you tell your pitbull that I'm not going to touch you unless you want me to."  John touched Gordon's back and he moved away from the man but still stayed between the two.  "I knew you went for a drive this morning so I decided to go and look for you.  Then I passed you guys in that Jeep and followed you here."

 

"I'm fine.  Now you need to get out of here and I'll be over at your house tonight or tomorrow."

 

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

 

"I told you I'm not yours to command.  Last night I let happen and I'm telling you this for your own good that you need to get back to Echo Park and check on your team.  You know how Vince gets."

 

Dom looked like he wanted to argue the toss but something in Brian’s face stopped him. It was very clear to him that if he pushed too far too soon then Brian would erect every defense he’d ever had. From what he’d just seen, those barriers were numerous, which made him understand Brian’s reactions this morning even more. In some ways they were alike, he too did not take to new people easily. In fact his attraction to Brian was rather out of the left field. He took the most sensible route, Mia would be so _proud_ \- he left.

“So I’ll go but don’t wait too long … we need to talk I suspect.”

 

Brian nodded not trusting his voice. Gordon could see the connection between the two men and was now torn. He had wanted John for a long time, and having been friends for so long he could with his smarts destroy their thing before it even began. He knew in his heart that wasn’t what he would do. It had been a while but he still remembered when his sister Naomi had been wise; It had been a while, as the drugs had stripped that away. However she had once said that if you loved someone, truly loved them - you set them free as they would come back to you. He sighed internally wondering just how the hell he would help Johnny get his new friends out of the bind that they had managed to get themselves in.

 

Gordon sighed, knowing the battle was already lost. He drawled, “So have you finally realised that this side of the fence is more fun?”

 

All the tension of the leaked away and John laughed until he was almost crying. It was a good sound, and a few people looked Gordon’s way enviously.

 

John laughed, “Well I know I can’t save their asses as a Fed. In fact my boss is going to start pressuring me for some results.”

 

Gordon’s mind naturally calculated all the angles. His face lit with a wicked smirk, John reflexively matched it.

John needed to cajole him, “Come on Gordon … share with  the class you’re finding something funny.”

 

Gordon wanted a cigar, it was just that good. “So give the cops someone. It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve done it.”

 

John understood where he was going and started laughing, as he already knew just who would be the perfect candidate - Johnny Tran. He owed the fucker for shooting up his car.  Loving his friends devious mind, “You know I have just the candidate in mind. Johnny Tran and it would be a bonus if we get his creepy cousin.”

 

Gordon certainly agreed with that, he didn’t like the idea of any pervert chasing after Johnny. He didn’t have Johnny’s skill with a gun but he would have solved that problem.

 

“We need to do it right. What is the suspicious evidence?”

 

Johnny slipped back in his mind and let Brian take over, it was very disconcerting for Gordon to see. “There are the tire tracks and the types of goods being jacked.”

 

Gordon thought this would be difficult, “Okay so I need a list and a location. I’ll pay some fence to make sure the goods are delivered by a second party and then you call in for the raid.”

 

It sounded like a plan and one that John knew he could make work. He’d decided that today he needed to be John. John was the one who could save the Toretto’s and then he’d go back to Echo Park tomorrow. If he didn’t then he was honest enough with himself to know he would struggle with whether he was John or Brian.

 

\------------------

 

Okay so Brian had had a really shit day and it had started off so warm and cosy. He had needed space and met with his best friend. His best friend had confused the fuck out of him by returning a kiss that he didn’t think would happen between them. Then before he could cut that through those muddled thoughts Dom had found him and the resulting display would have made a caveman proud.  For most of the afternoon he’d been setting the wheels in motion for Johnny Tran taking the rap for the truck-jackings. Just when he thought he could collapse and sleep which might relieve the ache in his ass he was brought to the safe house base from where the undercover operation was being run.

 

He saw the goon squad of Detective Tanner and his boss, the pain in ass himself, Agent Bilkins standing.

 

Tanner started, after all he didn’t like Brian as he felt the operation should have gone to a LAPD officer. “So you have anything for us because I’m pretty sure snails move quicker.”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow, some things may have been different between him and Johnny but he had never been one to take shit lying down.

 

“I’m sorry I missed the part where any agent has gotten close.”

  
The others winced as it was somewhat of a sore point. Bilkins tried to play conciliatory agent, well, as much he could play nice. “Look O’Connor I pushed for you to have the role. Tell me that my faith hasn’t been misplaced.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “I got in close with Toretto and his family as they were the main suspects. I haven’t seen any evidence of them being involved but I did see one gang at the races that would fit the profile.”

 

Bilkins seized up on that little fake slip of information, “Well share the name.”

 

John would have rolled his eyes, it was settled after this Brian O’Conner was retiring. “Well Johnny Tran and his gang are being aggressive towards the Toretto’s and have used the same automatics used in the Jacking in front of me.”

 

Tanner was suspicious, “When were they were used and why didn’t do anything.”

 

Brian snorted in disbelief there was a reason that the Feds and LEO’s didn’t get along. “I’m sorry was that before or after the creepy cousin propositioned me. They all shot my car up and it was hardly like I could arrest the guy what with my mark being right beside me.”

 

Tanner wasn’t happy - he was certain that Toretto was behind the Jackings but was being ignored by his counterpart. 

Bilkins had a gleam in his eyes, “You like Tran for it.”

 

Brian tried for earnest, “Yeah I do, tonight i’m gonna go look for the evidence. If I find it, I’ll call for a raid.”

 

Bilkins was satisfied by that, and if Tanner was going to kick off then he’d protect his agent from that crap.

 

“Go do that and we’ll await your call.”

 

Brian gave them a jaunty salute and waltzed out of the safe house. He had a busy time ahead of him. He needed to deal with a new lover, settle things with his best friend and make sure a psycho got sent down for a crime that Brian was going to make certain the evidence supported that.

 

Brian was definitely sure of one thing - he was going to need a long vacation after all this.

 

 

\-----------------

 


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble with Lies 5

 

John had had a busy afternoon. It was weird being in his suit all day. Well one that fits and wasn’t itchy like the suits he’d worn in the Federal building. He’d managed to set it up that by tonight Tran’s warehouse would be chockful of suspicious evidence that would see him go down for a long time. The Fed in him might feel a little guilty but to be honest it didn’t take a genius to see that he was bad news. Plus he was worried that if he didn’t make a move against Tran that unless he didn’t keep his guard up. He might end up drugged and wrapped up in the bed of Tran’s creepy cousin.

 

Still Johnny was honest enough to admit that he couldn’t hide from Dom any longer. He knew that the longer his absence the more questions that Dom would think about. Questions that at this juncture he could ill afford.

 

He looked at his ‘Spilner’ outfit he’d need to change into before going back to Echo Park. He knew it might cause trouble but he did enjoy the looks of shock that he earned walking through Racer’s Edge. He supposed that they might be confused by the designer threads. If anyone asked he’d just make a snarky comment about a sugar daddy. He knew just who’d base the ‘sugar daddy’ on, not that he’d ever tell G about it. Well unless he wanted to make G crash or walk into a wall.

 

Anyway he had to shake off those thoughts as he’d pulled up to Dom’s home.  He saw the gang working on cars and given Letty’s death glare - she’d realised that Dom wasn’t going to reconcile anytime soon. Dom looked at him strangely as he stepped out of his car. He sighed realising that the confidence he was displaying was more synonymous with ‘John the Taker’ than ‘Brian the buster’. Oh well, the gang were going to see a new side to him now anyway. It needed to be done because while he may have let Dom fuck him it was on his terms. He wasn’t a chick and he would be damned if he would let Dom treat him like one. On top of that, he did so enjoy throwing a wrench in the works (pun intended).

 

Dom stood up looking delicious stained in motor oil. It was too bad that Brian had business to discuss because he would really like to trace those defined muscles with his tongue. Dom growled, “My office now.”

 

Brian really wanted to smack Vince’s smug smile off his face. He knew that the gang thought there was trouble in paradise so his casual saunter was probably going to piss them off even more. He was sure that one day he’d learn not to play with fire but he doubted that it would be any time soon.

 

“You better have a damn good explanation for what I saw in the restaurant.”

 

Brian snorted, “Yeah, no. I had a life before LA and you don’t need to know.”

 

“Damnit Bri, you’re my buster. I’m meant to know.” Dom tried to change tack making it seem reasonable. Brian would give him kudos for the attempt.

  
Time to pour a little kerosene into the mix.  “Yeah well it wasn’t like you’ve told me everything.”

 

Dom reacted with anger now, “And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Dom was crowding his buster but he wasn’t backing down like last night. It was important that Dom realise that he didn’t back down.

 

Brian chuckled, “I’ve been fixing things because you fucked up in your little truck jacking adventures.”

 

The silence and tension in the office was telling and somehow must have spilled into the working area, as when Brian took a glance that way he saw the garage was empty.  He wasn’t sure how Dom would react to this so he had to tread carefully.

 

Dom sat down, if Bri knew then he needed to figure out who else knew. The last thing he wanted was his team in danger. “How did you find out?”

 

Brian knew exactly how to explain G and make it work so Dom wouldn’t want to kick his ass every time they met. He wasn’t that optimistic but it was a nice thought if a little unrealistic.

 

“The jackings were making waves even in New York. G has his fingers in many pies, it’s the Brit in him. He’s a little anally retentive when it comes to detail. Anyway he kindly gave me some free information that your name was being mentioned in law enforcement circles.”

The whole thing didn’t add up, “Why would he do that, he sure as shit doesn’t like me.”

 

Brian sighed, but it was very true so he didn’t bother to deny it. “Look I needed to leave New York but I still have friends. G was one of them and he knew I was running with you and that I would be pissed if something happened to you.”

 

Dom sensed that there was more than a little he didn’t know about his buster. And he was more than a little frustrated that he couldn’t demand the information. He knew that people would think that he owned Brian’s ass and all that implied but he was starting to realise that this was going to be a much more even partnership. He actually wanted to delve beneath the many layers of Brian.  He had a feeling that he would like what he saw.

 

“You’re more than a racer.”

 

Brian chuckled and his voice became pure seduction, “Oh baby I have been many things.”

 

Dom wanted to smack his cocksure buster, then again he could do that and make it pleasurable for both of them.

 

Dom took a deep breath, “So what have you done today?”

  
Brian grinned knowing that his next little tidbit would surprise the fuck out of Dom. “Well, first I had a meeting with G. I then spent most of the day making sure that Johnny Tran will go down for your little adventures.”

 

Dom startled but pulled Brian into him wanting to feel him close. “Is that right?”

 

Brian upped the ante and settled in his lap. “Yeah, that’s right. You have a beef with Tran and I think his cousin wants to eat me.”

 

Dom knew exactly what that perverted little ass wanted with Brian. Well they couldn’t have his buster, Brian’s ass belonged to him. He was just smart enough not to voice that opinion. His sister would be so proud.

 

Dom started a teasing pattern with his fingers on his buster’s stomach muscles, smiling when he felt them flutter. “Well you have been a busy buster.”

 

Brian ignored the sarcasm, he’d been sexually frustrated all day, especially since that confusion at the cafe. What he really wanted was to enjoy a good night of pleasure and he had the perfect dance partner. He leaned close, nibbling on Dom’s ear, “Oh yeah,” he ground down, letting Dom feel his arousal, “and I think I deserve an award don’t you?”

 

His teasing done, he sprung up off Dom with all the agility of a cat and ran. Dom giving chase. He was so pounding him into the mattress.  He would just make sure that he was strung out on pleasure. It was a good plan, one that he was pretty sure Brian could get behind.

 

\-----------------------------

 

By the time that Dom caught up with him he was at the car. It was a walking cliche but he was pretty sure that every driver had a fantasy or two involving their cars. He knew he was sending out mixed signals but he really wanted Dom in him. He knew what to do, his ass was positively a selling feature. He wriggled his ass making even baggy shorts look sexy and inviting. He heard Dom growl behind him - given that Dom couldn’t see his face he smiled smugly.

 

Dom covered the length of his back and started to nibble at his neck. He wondered if he was a vampire as well as a thief. He moaned and arched his neck giving him more room he just hoped that Dom took the hint.

 

It worked.

 

Dom was enjoying the moaning but it wasn't enough he wanted to see his buster’s face.  He turned Bri around and what a sight. There was his buster legs falling apart for him, on his Plymouth, mouth swollen and blue eyes blown out in lust. Dom didn’t wait too long until he moved back into Brian’s space nipping at his mouth and then demanding entrance to his mouth. Brian mewled as his fingers teasingly encircled his buster’s cock. It was enough for light pleasure but not enough for it too actually go anywhere.

 

Brian threw back his head, “Don’t fucking tease me,” another moan, “Or I’ll throw you down and sit on your cock.”

 

Dom chuckled, “Like that would be a hardship.” It wouldn’t in fact he made a mental note for how round two would go. Still no one would say that he didn’t keep his buster happy. He pulled the lube out if his pocket and shifted Brian more fully onto the bonnet. He drowned Bri in sensations, first he was kissing path down to Brian’s weeping dick and secondly, his other hand was teasing Brian’s entrance.

 

Brian groaned and revelled in the feeling. He didn’t know whether to push forward or back. He knew he had only his self to blame. He could feel his climax building and Dom must have realised it too as he pulled off with an obscene pop and squeezed him to stop the climax cold. He moaned and whined, “Don’t tease me.”

 

Dom deliberately stretched his fingers a little wider. He guessed that Bri would like a little burn with his pleasure. “Now I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

 

Brian opened his eyes, having not realised that he’d closed them. “Fuck that, fuck me.”

 

Dom chuckled - it seemed that Brian was not a bottom scared to ask for what he wanted. He pulled out and smirked when he saw Brian’s whole body shudder like it was trying to seek something it was missing. He quickly moved Brian so that his ass just hung off the bonnet and lined up with his slick entrance. He had to close his eyes as he slowly pushed in as he didn’t want this to end before it even began. Brian was tight and felt like warm silk. He moaned and writhed as his body slowly gave way to Dom.

 

Brian loved the feeling and once he’d surrendered to the idea of being given pleasure he loved the feeling of being stretched and split. Dom was big and he would no doubt feel this later on. In the here and now though he was more focussed on the pleasure. He felt Dom bottom out and his eyes fluttered open and fuck what a sight. Dom was a powerful man but the look on his face right now - pleasure slack was a good look. He wanted to see more of it so he squeezed his muscles.

 

Dom himself groaned when he felt Bri’s internal muscles squeeze him. He couldn’t help the reflexive thrust but given Bri’s resulting scream he figured he’d hit the jackpot, or Bri’s prostate. He set a slow pace though, deep and thrusting so Bri would feel it but slow enough that neither would climax anytime soon. He heard Brian, moan and plead but nothing would change his pace.

 

Brian though had other ideas - he started to thrust his ass counter to Dom’s movements and somehow doubled the pleasure. Dom approved given that he finally picked up the pace. It still  wasn’t what he wanted. He groaned, “Not a girl … not … made of glass.”

 

Dom chuckled and started to suckle on his neck, “You’re too coherent.”

 

Brian just glared, “Well fuck me like you mean it!”

 

Well there was no way that Dom couldn’t respond to that. He grabbed ahold of Bri’s hips and put his muscles into it. Brian sighed in relief and let Dom take what he wanted.

  
Dom couldn’t last long but he was always aimed high. He wanted Bri to come without touching his dick. He shifted the angle so that he could hit Bri’s prostate dead on. Brian howled and bucked and it took Dom’s strength to keep him still. Sure enough he came and Dom didn’t last more than a second longer. 

 

It was the first of several rounds that night. At the end of the night the men collapsed deliciously sore and sated around each other. John was at this moment quite literally and royally screwed.  The problem with cons is that if they are played long term they have a habit of catching up with you. John just hoped like crazy that this one wouldn’t - he was falling for his mark and didn’t that just show how fucked up things were. He missed the good ol’ days where he could just knock over a bank.

 

Still all he could do at the present moment was fall asleep as the warmth from Dom seeped into his sated bones. He'd deal with the mounting list of issues tomorrow. If his bosses were competent - then they would have acted on the evidence he’d given them and raided the Tran's the night before. He wasn't super confident after all he'd worked the other side of the fence and they'd only caught Ghost due to his monumental ego.

 

The next morning Brian woke when he felt Dom start to rock against him. He would have snickered as his lover was barely awake. Well that would never do! He rolled them carefully so Dom was on his back and started to kiss and nip a path down the sculpted body before him. He made sure to pay attention to his lovers hotspots. He paused briefly when a twinge in his ass reminded him just how much fun he'd had. It didn't bother him he'd had fun and he'd do it again.

 

Dom woke fully when Brian's lips started to nibble on the head of his cock. He groaned and thrust lazily, positively purring when he felt Brian groan around him. It didn't take him long to explode into the warmth of Bri's mouth. Brian swallowed it all and wiped his mouth making Dom wish he had a better refractory period. Still that didn't mean that he couldn't drive his buster wild. He was nice enough to leave his buster’s ass alone realising that given all the fun that they'd had - he was going to be sore.

 

He had a wicked smirk knowing that Brian's howl would have been heard downstairs.

 

Sure enough there was a yell, "Guys put each other down and come and get food - NOW!"

 

Brian smiled and got up unashamed of his nakedness. He figured that after all the delightfully dirty things they'd done to each other the night before - modesty was rather pointless. He slipped on a pair of shorts and Dom watched as he slipped on his own. He sighed, "Come on let's go."

 

Brian chuckled, "You sound like it's a firing squad."

 

Dom rolled his eyes, "No I just ain’t in the mood for the shit Vince is going to dish out."

 

Brian smirked, "So dish it right back."

 

It was a good call and one that would amuse Dom. He liked the plan and let Bri out of the bedroom, following him with his hand resting on the small of his buster's back. Brian was walking with a limp, and he didn't bother to hide it. He'd let the guys think what they wanted - in fact he could have fun with this.

 

As they walked into the kitchen area there was a chorus of wolf whistles to greet them. Brian rolled his eyes and sat down gently which caused Vince to snicker. He was good - he didn't smack Vince knowing that sometimes there could be a sweeter revenge.

 

Vince was trying to belittle him, which didn't work in his favour.

 

"So you learnt your place?" He sneered.

 

Brian smiled, all teeth and no warmth, "I had a great time riding Dom's cock."

 

Vince not expecting the comeback spluttered his morning coffee all over the table. He'd obviously expected Brian to blush - he definitely didn't know him. He looked at Dom expectantly as if he was expecting him to refute the claim. Inside Dom was laughing, his respect for Brian going up every minute. For Vince he tried for an innocent face, well as innocent as Dom could manage. "What? There is nothing hotter than watching him ride me."  He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, "You know Vince if you didn't want to know - you shouldn't ask."

 

The rest of the team were sniggering. Brian hadn't realised but because they had seen Dom so happy and carefree he'd just made friends for life. You also had to respect anyone who could make Vince feel uncomfortable this early in the morning.

 

Vince tried none too subtly to change the subject. "So did you hear the good news?"

 

Dom didn't roll his eyes but his face showed everything he was thinking. Vince had the grace to look a little sheepish, "Right, anyway Tran's been arrested for the truck jackings."

 

Dom for once gave Vince some credit. He hadn't forgotten that Brian wasn't meant to know so he'd spoken in oblique terms about their little side hobby. Dom smirked knowing that his next statement would make Vince swallow his tongue. “Well you should thank Brian.”

 

The whole team whipped their heads round to look at him. He would have back at the club with his Takers made a comment about slack jaws being really unattractive. Instead he just shrugged his shoulders, "Thank Brian."

 

Mia snorted in disbelief, "You set Johnny Tran up for the fall - how did you know?" She asked suspiciously. Mia knew Dom liked Brian but telling him about the jackings was a level of trust that Dom could not show, mainly because it would endanger more than just him. She didn’t doubt that he’d tell Brian eventually but not this quickly.

 

This time Brian did roll his eyes and John slipped to the surface, "Look I had a life before I came to LA and a friend yesterday gave me a heads up that the cops were closing in on you. So I set about solving the problem." He made it sound so simple and matter of fact.

 

Mia suddenly understood the problem. Dom had seen Brian with his old friend and gotten jealous, Dom had never been good at sharing his toys at the best of times even when they'd been younger.  "You kiss and makeup now I suppose?"

 

Brian smiled and shivered a little at the memory, "More than made up. Now can we go and work on cars?"

 

Cars had been one of his first loves and the reason that Ghost had pulled him into the crew. He really was waiting, anticipating the Race Wars with bated breath. The best thing was that because he was undercover technically, he now had a perfect excuse for racing and he couldn't get into trouble - you gotta love the loopholes. It was these that made the last few years playing Fed worthwhile. He had definitely gotten better at playing in the grey areas of the law which could only make his true work better.

 

Brian's cell rang and he froze, shit it was his 'John' phone. It couldn't be helped whatever it was, it would be important - he answered, "What's going on?"

 

He could have screamed in frustration, he couldn't believe that Bilkins had managed to leave any opening that would allow Tran to be released. It seems though that yes his boss had fucked up and missed the little cache of weapons he'd had placed. They were highly illegal and had they been found then it would have been easy enough for a judge to refuse bail.  His co-workers had been stupid enough to miss them and therefore the minute daddy Tran had heard and lawyered up his son.  He looked directly to Dom, "Daddy dearest has lawyered up his son and he's out."

 

Dom nodded, understanding the implicit warning, but in truth he'd already made the team swear to avoid the Tran's until the Race Wars. He saw no reason for that to change now. "We prepare the cars and leave Johnny Tran and his freaky gang alone. That goes for everyone, especially you buster - his cousin wants to eat you!"

 

Brian shivered but saw and took yet another opportunity to tease Vince, "You know, _baby_ , that you're the only one I want to eat me."

 

Dom actually laughed full on at that seeing Vince's fork fall to his plate and storm out moodily.  The team seeing the intense looks being traded between Dom and Bri took that as their cue to leave. Mia though wasn’t gonna leave without a very clear warning, “You better not screw where we eat or I’ll smack you both over the head with the biggest pan I can find!”

 

Despite Mia and the team’s fears, Dom and Bri didn't touch, they actually talked, "Do you have a plan?"

 

Brian was startled but pleased, "I can make a phone call and arrange some friends to stay close but if Tran comes near. I will need to get my hands on some toys to make sure he can't harm anyone."

 

Dom wasn't freaked by seeing his lover’s eyes turn cold and flinty. If anything he felt reassured as his first concerns were with the team and keeping them safe.  He just hoped liked crazy though that Bri didn't have to prove what he could and would do in defence of the team.  

 

It was probably a vain hope but they’d soon find out.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

So the team had heard from Dom that Tran had been arrested for their crimes. It had been funny in an ironic kind of way but suddenly it wasn’t when he was released. The crimes hadn’t been traced back to them but there was no way that anyone could miss the bad blood between the teams. Now when you put into the mix that Dom at one point had slept with the sister and the leader’s cousin, Lance, wanted Brian. It was surely an explosive mix that needed very little to occur to pour lighter fluid onto the mix to watch it ignite into a full on blood feud.

The team did as Dom wanted and worked on the cars, and would occasionally shoot curious looks at Dom’s buster. Even Vince didn’t think of him so much as a buster. It was a little hard to reconcile the happy-go-lucky surfer guy with a serious need for speed with the man in front of them. Oh sure, he still wore the same clothes and had the same name but that was where most of the similarities ended. He no longer worked on his car but rather stood stock still watching over the garage as silent as a sentinel. One thing though was that with his silent staring they felt safer, not because of the buster but rather the trusty M16 that he was always holding when he took watch.

Johnny Tran and his cousin had driven past but when Brian had calmly leveled his gun and took a precise aim, which if he'd unleashed the pressure in his trigger finger would have seen a bullet land squarely between their eyes. Strangely enough, given that they were not suicidal they kept on driving. Whilst the team felt safer, it did make them a little weary about Brian. The only reason why they hadn’t said anything apart from his new best friend, the M16, was that Dom hadn’t seemed freaked. If Dom, his lover, wasn’t saying anything then they wouldn’t either. 

On Brian’s part, he was in some ways, glad that Tran had been released as it meant that he could stay undercover as his bosses felt that it was important that he gather more evidence on Tran. Brian was glad that their focus was now squarely on Tran rather than Toretto. His bosses didn’t know it but he was on his last case. For one, the strain of being someone he wasn’t over a long term was starting to strain him but more importantly when G met him; he’d spoken details of a new job that the Takers were planning against FedCal. The lure of his big passion was starting to reel him in. The only thing that was stopping his immediate ‘yes’ was Dom. He knew though that eventually things would come to head with Dom - a reckoning if you like. John knew that depending on how Dom reacted to the truths would affect his decision. He wasn’t sure he trusted his emotions but if Dom could accept it then he might just stay. If he couldn’t he’d be back with the Takers before he could blink. It would hurt but he would recover. 

Dom did not like the distant look that would come over his lover. It made sure that every night that week he worked extra hard in the evening to take his lover apart. He done it every night that week but now the night before Race Wars he was going to make it extra special. He wasn’t sure why it was important but not knowing what might happen with Tran had created a tension between the couple. It didn’t sit well with Dom so he resolved to do something about it; he lived life ten seconds at a time except for when he was with Brian.

Brian hadn’t relaxed until they were in Dom’s room. The man went from tight and coiled to relaxed and Dom knew that the minute his lips touched the tanned skin - pliant. 

Dom had crowded Brian against the door and started to go to work on his neck. Dom had learnt long ago to use a person’s weakness to his best advantage. Dom knew that by sucking on Brian’s pulse point, it often made the beautiful man turn into a wanton mess. It was a sight to behold and one that Dom loved. There was a power to watching the beautiful man fall apart beneath him. He had teased Brian enough given the straining clothed erection that kept bumping against his leg. He had teased his lover enough because he needed to feel skin. He pulled Brian’s arms up above his head and pulled the white tee with it. Brian moaned and bucked into the warmth. Still Brian wasn’t letting Dom have all the fun. His hands had caught at the edge of Dom’s shirt and were enjoying teasing Dom’s muscles. His lust rising meant he wanted more skin and given that by his nature he was a Taker, he stole the top. He should have thought about it though given that by having skin against skin made him a little lust stupid. Dom was a one of the few people who could make him relax enough to let go and truly relax.

Dom chuckled low and dirty feeling the last of his lover’s tension relax. At the feeling he pulled away and grinned hearing Brian whimper. Not that his lover would admit he did. Brian surprised him though by falling to his knees with a lithe grace that made Dom’s dick twitch. Brian had definitely seen it given his beautifully dirty smirk. Any chance of Dom keeping any sort of control disappeared the minute Brian’s talented tongue mouthed his slit. Brian looked up using his looks to full effect, making Dom buck subconsciously, Brian pulled off and a cocky grin was plastered on his face, “You might wanna lie on the bed old man. I intend to suck your brains out.”

Dm couldn’t help but respond to the quip. “Big words but I will make you scream before the night is out.”

Brian grinned seeing Dom fall onto the bed. He crawled to the bed making sure to flex all of his muscles as he went. He may be on his knees but he had the power in that minute and they both knew it. Personally Brian was looking forward to Dom keeping his promise. Brian grinned as he finally reached his lover's lap. He started by leaving a trail down the natural v curve. His lover may be muscled but he sure was pretty and Brian felt it important to taste everything.

Dom looked down as Brian started to tease him. He was kissing a trail across his lap. Still it was a path of light tempting kisses and tiny nips - everywhere but the one place that would give Dom any relief. Dom knew what Brian wanted but was too stubborn. He could handle whatever his buster threw at him - he would beg. 

Dom must have let his face betray some of his thoughts. As Brian grinned and finally started to swallow the straining erection. Dom groaned in frustration, he should have known better. Brian was looking up through his lashes as he suckled Dom’s head, making sure that his tongue kept teasing his slit. Brian was treating his cock like it was his favourite ice-cream. Dom wanted to buck up into the warmth but Brian had stayed his hips. Dom wanted to growl but knew what Brian wanted, “Stop teasing me!”

It wasn’t begging but it was as close as Dom could manage. Brian smirked as he looked directly into his lover’s eyes as he started to swallow the whole dick. Dom did groan when he felt the head bump against the back of Bri’s throat. Dom might have whimpered when Bri didn’t stop but he felt his cock enclosed by the fluttering muscles of his throat. 

Any thoughts of being a gentleman and not thrusting down his lover’s throat disappeared when Bri purred around his cock. The vibrations were enough to send any sane man insane - he bucked trying to chase the vibrations. He took a moment thinking that Bri would hate it but then Bri moaned so loudly he’d make a whore blush. The smirk given that it was stretched around his dick, looked positively obscene but at the same time, bloody hot.

Dom was close as he did not have infinite will power but when he gave a warning tug to his lover. Brian just sucked him down deeper, he climaxed with a groan and watched as Brian sucked it down. He wanted to whimper as Brian cleaned him with kitten licks but was already plotting exactly what he’d do to his lover when he turned the tables and he would. Dom smirked having got a very basic plan in his head. It amounted to pinning him to the bed and driving his buster wild until his dick got interested again - the end.

Dom pulled Brian onto the bed and rolled them so he was on top, their legs tangling and chests pressed together. Brian bucked his hips and Dom felt his clothed erection bump his sensitive dick and Dom growled against Brian’s neck. His hands managed to work Brian’s pants apart and he rolled onto his back. “Off quickly.” Dom said as he worked on his own shoes and pants.

Brian stood up and stripped out of his shoes and pants before he crawled over top of Dom, planting kisses along his path. Reaching Dom’s chin, he tilted his head and Dom latched onto his collar bone. Brian panted, “Fuck.” His hips bucked and Dom met the movement. 

Dom moved his mouth along Brian’s jaw and flipped them back over. He kissed Brian gently at first but hearing Brian moan, he deepened the kiss. He braced his upper body on his arm bent by Brian’s shoulder and the other hand he kept busy running through Brian’s curls and over his neck as they continued to kiss. Dom hadn’t done much kissing once he had discovered sex - he kissed his partners but only to get to the means at the end. Tonight, with Brian, he wanted to savor his lover and learn as much as he could.

As much as he didn’t want to pull away, they needed to breathe and he nuzzled Brian’s jaw planting light kisses along the way. He had a lot of thoughts going through his head and didn’t realize he was talking out loud until he felt Brian stiffen a fraction under his hands. “What are you talking about Dom?”

Dom buried his face in Brian’s shoulder for a moment before he propped himself up higher and looked at his lover. “I guess I’m just saying that you’re one of a kind. I’ve never met anyone like you and the fact we’re together I think is crazy...” Seeing Brian’s look he continued, “but good Bri.” He kissed Brian again and nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment.

Brian tangled his legs with Dom’s and felt that Dom seemed to get his second wind again. Brian grabbed Dom’s hips and thrust against him as Dom pulled another moan from him sucking on his tongue. Dom pulled back and growled, “Too early for that.”

“Nothing’s early babe.” Brian said as he worked his legs further apart so Dom was more comfortable. 

Dom glanced over their position and noticed that Brian needed to come soon because his dick kept getting more purple as they kissed and teased each other. He found the lube on his side table where they tossed it the night before and knew they had to get another bottle soon. He flipped the top off and coated two of his fingers trying to warm it up a little before prepping Brian. Brian squirmed under him and Dom pinned him in place with a mock glare and nipping at his lips while he pushed one finger in. Brian arched off the bed as Dom worked his second finger inside as he pressed Brian back into the mattress. 

“Dominic...” Brian whined as Dom kept his finger strokes slow and stretching a little at a time.

Dom chuckled at Brian’s use of his full first name and said, “We’re getting there honey. Take a breath.” He carded his free hand through Brian’s damp curls and watched as Brian took a few deep breaths. “Beautiful.” Dom said as he added a third finger and Brian bit his lip to keep the moan contained.

The vibration rumbled in his chest though and Dom leaned down and placed kisses along his sternum. Brian squeezed his muscles as Dom sped up and moved his hips to the strokes. Dom looked up at Brian and saw he was trying to keep quiet - that wouldn’t do. Dom curled his fingers a bit and pressed against Brian’s prostate. Brian let out a loud moan and he arched his back trying to get the fingers deeper. “Dom...fuck me...now.”

“You don’t look coherent, why are you still talking?” He asked teasingly.

“Dom...” Brian said, frustration evident.

Dom could feel the stress and tension coming back to Brian’s body and he didn’t want that so he said soothingly, “Almost there. Okay?” He kissed Brian and worked in a few more thrusts with his fingers until felt Brian relax again and then he pulled his fingers free of the muscles that were trying to massage and milk them for what he was worth.

Brian shivered as he felt more lube being rubbed around his entrance then felt Dom’s dick nudging through the first ring of muscle, only to have his own ass pull Dom all the way inside. The two lay there for a few moments catching their breath and Dom raised one of his legs so he could adjust his position. He wanted to thrust hard and deep ensuring that Brian remembered this long into tomorrow but he started with a slow teasing rhythm wanting to tease his lover’s insides. He tried to pull himself out most of the way but Brian tightened his ass and Dom groaned. “Hard and deep baby.” Brian moaned.

“Okay.” Dom snapped his hips and Brian nearly came off the bed. The howl of pleasure was sure to wake up at least one of Dom’s neighbors. Dom kept the rhythm going and grunted loudly against Brian’s neck as he kissed and bit along tendon closest to his mouth.

Brian had his arms wrapped around Dom’s back and he was sure his fingers were making bruises where they gripped hard at the muscles. He had his bottom lip between his teeth trying to not be too loud but he gave up when Dom bit his earlobe and hit his prostate at the same time - a moan erupted from Brian’s throat and Dom chuckled. “That’s it baby. Come for me.” He rolled his hips and ran his slick fingers over Brian’s dick and Brian let out a scream as he came all over their stomachs and thighs.

Dom felt himself getting close as he watched Brian come undone and decided Brian needed a proper fuck and got on his knees and leaned over his lover. He slipped his tongue inside Brian’s mouth stealing his breath and thrusting his hips harder working with the rhythm that Brian’s ass thought they needed. Dom growled as he started to come inside Brian’s body and he collapsed on top of Brian catching his own breath. His dick slid out on its own accord and Brian whimpered at the loss.  
Dom moved to the side to get something to wipe them with and found a towel. He cleaned Brian up first and then wiped himself and the bed off before he pulled Brian against his chest so they could sleep and turned the light off. As he settled into going to sleep he kissed Brian’s temple and whispered, “I love you Brian.”

Brian was working on relaxing against Dom and heard those four little words that would probably break him by the end of Race Wars. Instead of responding, he pretended he didn’t hear Dom’s declaration and feigned sleep. Oh don’t get him wrong he was thrilled by the words in a big chick-flick way. The only problem was that Dom didn’t love him really, he loved Bri, not John and if he wasn’t careful it could destroy him. Could he tell the Dom the truth? Then again John wasn’t even sure what the truth was anymore. Was he Brian the buster? Brian the Fake-fed or John the Taker?


	7. Chapter 7

****  
  
Trouble with Lies 7  
  
  
The morning light filtered through and John got the chance to observe Dom asleep. If there was one thing this whole mess had proved to him was that a) he was stupidly in love with Dom, and b) Dom needed to know the truth about him. The question was, what was the truth?  
  
He honestly wasn’t sure himself, but he’d have to use his infamous charm for something more than luring beautiful women to his bed. At the moment all he wanted in his bed was a tall beefy street racer.  He did know one thing and that was Dom deserved to hear the truth from him and not from someone else. This was definitely the trouble with lies; it didn’t matter how good you were at telling them - at some point they catch up with you. John would wait until after Race Wars to tell him the truth. He would regret that decision later on but for now he was content. Sadly though his bladder was telling him that it was time to get up, which sucked.   
  
He didn’t have any modesty anymore when it came to Dom. He stood up and stretched, feeling pleasant aches that told him just how much fun he’d had last night; not that he didn’t already know.   
  
Dom watched his lover pad to the bathroom with an air of satisfaction that was unbecoming in a modern man.  Logically he knew this, but to see Brian littered with his marks appeased some old fashioned cavemen that he wouldn’t even try to deny. He smirked seeing Brian reappear and demanded a good morning kiss by pulling him back to the bed.   
  
Brian chuckled but didn’t resist the move, instead actively enjoying his little stunt. Their cocks were just getting’ interested when they heard the shout from below. “Yo’ guys breakfast. Move ya asses or you're all on your own.”  
  
They could hear the footsteps of the others but they stubbornly clung together. It was a vain hope but one they couldn’t resist from attempting; maybe if they avoided the breakfast  Alas, they both groaned when they heard the footsteps - it could only Mia.  The thumps of her heeled shoes echoed down the hallway.  “Put each other down and come and eat your breakfast ... you’re racing today.”  
  
“I know, I know and we’ll be down.” Brian tried to valiantly placate her to no avail.  
  
Brian sighed knowing it was best to get these things out of the way with - sooner rather than later.  He caught the wife beater that had been thrown at his head. “You feelin’ like a caveman?”  
  
Dom feigned innocence - it wasn’t a look that he could pull off with aplomb. He snickered, “Not my fault, blame the designer.” It was said with such piety that it took Brian’s breath away.  It didn’t matter though, as he had no clothes so he had little choice in the matter.   
  
Dom was dragging him down the steps as he walked a tad more bowlegged; this would ache until he could have a shower. Dom though was seemingly keeping him scent marked - fucking caveman, he thought. They walked into the kitchen to a round of catcalls.   
  
Brian embraced the domesticity of it and even enjoyed the banter, even if most of it was directed his way. It was all so normal and that was something he’d never really had in his life.   
  
Vince was at the centre of it, “Jesus Christ Dom. Mia was cooking. You couldn’t wait until ya got downstairs.” He smirked pointing to his decorative collection of hickies.  
  
Dom didn’t care and pulled Brian onto his lap, feeling light and free.  “Hey Bri was a lot tastier than breakfast.”  
  
Mia pursed her lips, and hit Vince with the back of the pan, “You leave my cooking alone unless you want to do it!  
  
“Sorry Mia.” He said, sounding contrite, which was a rare thing for Vince.  
  
Brian, may or may not, uttered a word that sounded like, “Whipped” but it was mumbled, due to him saying it into Dom’s neck.  This carried on all through breakfast until Mia kicked them out to go and get ready for the race. The race was on and everything was coming to a head.   
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
After all of them were ready to go, Brian being more properly dressed with a t-shirt, over shirt and his jeans again, when his phone rang.  He glanced at the caller ID and saw G's alias pop up.  He answered the phone, "Hey man.  What's up?"  
  
G knew by the lazy, surfer tone that John was around the team.  "I got something for you.  Can you meet me before Race Wars?"  
  
"Sure thing.  Usual spot?" He drawled out.  
  
G chuckled and said, "The penthouse it is.  It's been awhile since you've been there Johnny."  
  
"It has been.  See you soon." Then Brian snapped his phone shut and looked at Dom before apologetically saying, "I'll meet you guys at Race Wars.  Gotta go do something first."  
  
"What do you have to do so suddenly?" Dom asked looking over Brian's relaxed state with just a little added tension in his shoulders and neck.  
  
"I'm meeting someone about something and I'll be at Race Wars as soon as I'm done."  
  
Dom looked at him suspiciously and said, "Fine."  To cover his harshness he pulled Brian close and said, "I'll miss you while you're gone."  Then he kissed him.  Brian almost got distracted but thought of G and the penthouse pool and pulled away.  Fun could be had later.   
  
With Brian finally in the Supra, he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.  He didn't like the fact that he was playing two people and the secondary personality was coming to the forefront more often.  He knew the only way to possibly save Dom would be to become his original identity and that was John Rahway - criminal extraordinaire.  He gunned the engine before he peeled away from the curb - at least the driving was a John thing so he relaxed and let his mind wander as he took the scenic route to the Penthouse that he loved.  
  
Gordon was waiting by his car and John parked next to his Porsche that he let Gordon borrow since he couldn't be seen driving it.  He got out of the car and went over to his Porsche.  Gordon walked over to John and asked, "You don't look good John.  How are you doing?” He put a hand on John’s back and leaned against the car next to him.  
  
“I don’t know.” Well, maybe it was more he choosing denial over the truth for now. A little vague, he added, “I need something.”  
  
“Come upstairs and let me make you some breakfast.  I know this is early in the morning for you.”  
  
As Gordon moved to the elevator John said, “Mia made us breakfast already.”  
  
“Well then let’s have a scotch.  Looks like you could use one.”  
  
John picked up his pace and followed behind Gordon.  “Scotch sounds great.”  
  
As the two drank some scotch by the pool at John’s insistence, Gordon kept his observing under the radar.  He let John have some peace and quiet until he noticed the hickies along the edge of the cheap t-shirt.  “Finally gave in, did you?”  
  
John turned his head and asked, “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Toretto.  You finally gave into his unsophisticated charms?” Gordon inside winced; he really didn’t want to come off as the jealous ex.  
  
“He’s not unsophisticated just different.” He wondered why he felt the need to justify himself to Gordon. He just wished that he could sound more certain.  
  
Gordon ‘hhmmmed’ at that and went back to drinking his scotch.  His thoughts turning around in his head about how to go about getting his man back.  He wouldn’t destroy what his friend and Toretto had going, but he could wait for John to come to his senses. He said, “I’ll be at Race Wars poking around but I have a feeling that Tran will do something soon.”  Then he added in his head, “Won’t be too far from you either.”  
  
“Just keep me posted and call my phone if you find something.” John said as he stood by the pool.   
  
Gordon finished his scotch and said, “Will do.  Now isn’t it time for you to go?  I’ll be right behind you in the Jeep.”  
  
John looked over his surroundings and said, “Yeah but I don’t want to go right now.” He stopped his perusal on the pool and he heard Gordon chuckle.  
  
“Survive today and you can swim all you want.”  
  
John saw Gordon move closer and petulantly said, “Not even a few laps right now?”  
  
“Only if you want to be late.  Plus you don’t have any speedos here.” Gordon said trying not to picture his friend naked - now wouldn’t be a good time for that.    
  
“When have you seen me swim with them on?” John snickered.  
  
“I’ll be inside.  Get me when you want to take down the other bad guys.” Gordon said as he threw his hands in the air.  He grabbed their glasses and went inside to the kitchen - he had a view of the pool but couldn’t see everything so he thought he’d be safe.    
  
About thirty minutes later John padded through the apartment going to get a towel so he could redress.  Gordon was looking over the area for Race Wars when he caught sight of bare skin passing him.  When John closed the door he shook his head and rubbed his face.  This operation if it didn’t kill him; he’d hope that John would be acquiescent to him fucking him into his mattress dispelling all thoughts of Toretto - _ever_.  John reappeared in his jeans and t-shirt and said, “I’ll see you soon.”  
  
“Right behind you.” Gordon said as he finished off some coffee he made.  He gathered his map and burner phones that John gave him and followed John out of the penthouse.  
  
Out in the desert John got his car tagged for the races and went to find Dom’s trailer.  Dom was sitting outside and when he looked up; he could see Gordon wandering around. It was quite ironic to see the obviously very rich G fitting in. It was a smart play; he obviously had money and so everyone would assume he was bankrolling one of the crews.  
  
He didn’t have a chance to admire how good Gordon looked, not that he should be thinking that as he was with Dom as the first race was being set up. Some guy, who obviously had more balls than sense challenged Letty - thinking that because she was a girl it would be easier pickings.  
  
Brian would admit to enjoying watching Letty earn herself a quick 2G.  He eventually found himself leaning against his eclipse with Dom watching and enjoyin’ the races. Well, that wasn’t strictly true. He was too tense and too alert as he had a gut feeling that something would go wrong.  
  
Sure enough Leon came racing up. “Dom, Bri hurry Jesse is racing Tran for slips.”  
  
John knew that he sounded mournful and flippant as he said, “And I was having such a nice day.”  
  
Dom snorted, “Come on Bri. He’ll get himself killed if he is not careful.”  
  
Truer words had never been spoken and he caught Gordon’s attention to tell him to fix up and look sharp as it was show time.   
  
... It turned out that Jesse wasn’t who they should have been worrying about. Jesse had won and despite years of marijuana abuse, was smart enough to keep his trap shut against Tran. He was what some might describe as a gracious winner. If Jesse was a gracious winner then Vince was a sore winner.  
  
They got in front of Vince before he could get his head pounded by two of the goons. Dom pulled him out of the line of fire.  
  
Tran sneered, “You should keep an eye on your dogs.”  
  
John looked at him, his head tilted to the side, “You should know when to walk away.”  
  
Tran didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t scare him. “And what would you know. You just warm Toretto’s bed.”  
  
Brain disappeared and John came to the fore. “You will leave my friends alone or I will reign holy hell down on you.”  
  
Tran tried not to gulp but all the crowd saw him gulp, and as a result he lost face. He’d lost and he knew it, John smirked, “Not a threat, a promise.”  
  
His bit said he walked away. He should have known that would not be the last of it.  
  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Brian was resting against his convertible when Mia came racing up to him. The frantic look on her face putting him instantly on high alert.  “Brian, Dom you gotta do something. They’ve taken Vince!”  
  
“Wait. What? Who’s grabbed Vince?” Dom asked in confusion.  
  
In many ways it just showed that while Dom played in the criminal world, he wasn’t really part of it as John knew immediately what had gone down. He spoke calmly as his mind ran through a thousand scenarios discarding them in turn, “Tran has gone after him for mouthing off after Jesse’s race. Right Mia?”  
  
She nodded still not quite having caught her breath. “Dom you gotta do something. They’re gonna kill him.”  
  
Mia didn’t have to plead, Vince was family and Dom would always come for family. “We will go get him. Stay here.” He ordered.  
  
“Hell no. It’s Vince, I can’t.” She was pleading with him. It looked like baby sister was a little more in love than she realised. Brian didn’t have time to argue. She would follow them and rather than forbid her; he wanted her safe.  
  
Sighing, and knowing that despite his best wishes everything was about to come crashing down around him. He plucked his cell from his pocket and pressed the speed dial on his cell, “Which way?”  
  
He nodded and he turned so he didn’t have to see Mia and Dom looking at him with suspicion, “My car will be running.  Get down here and join us.”  
  
He shut his cell, “Look Mia a friend is gonna help us. You need to wait and stay with him.”  
  
Dom nodded, knowing that neither of them would be able to concentrate on rescuing Vince if they were worried about Mia. He didn’t know the friend but he was guessing it was the big guy he’d seen with Brian a few days earlier. He kissed her head, “We’ll get him back.”  
  
Brian wasn’t waiting, he slipped into Dom’s car and turned the ignition. After all, every second was going to count. Dom could spank him later, once Vince was safe. As soon as Dom was in the side seat, he tore off, tires squealing in the dirt.  
  
John was driving the car like he could break the sound barrier. He should have thought a little bit clearer; he was driving showing far more talent than Brian had. In fact, at the moment he was driving like a wheelman, one who could evade the cops at will and had done so in the past. He knew that Dom was looking at him, just as much as he was searching for Vince and Lance.  He didn’t give a shit what happened to him and the crew. When all was said and done, the Tran’s best hope they find a bolt hole because he was going on a hunting party.  
  
He zipped along the highway, and finally caught up to the cars and bikes.  He swore loudly seeing what the bastards had done. It was particularly inventive, they’d managed to use wires to keep him attached to the door of the moving truck. Of course, with the recent spate of truck hijackings the drivers had armed themselves and he was currently shooting wildly.  
  
He took a deep breath knowing there was only one way to get him off that ledge. It had been a while since he’d done something this stupid. In fact the last thing was probably deciding to be a Fed to protect the group. He got out of the seat while still managing to maintain control, “Get me close.”  
  
He didn’t miss the look that Dom shot him, but honestly - he was trying to save Dom’s best friend. He just hoped he did it before his best friend arrived on the scene. He had no doubt that Gordon would tear him a new one for doing this, and worse still, as it was Gordon - he would listen. Dom maneuvered the car next to the truck, and it was only thanks to his quick reflexes - he avoided a shotgun blast to the head.   
  
Vince was in a bad way when he got onto the platform. His arm was mangled and he was bleeding from a gunshot wound in the side. John was performing a delicate balancing act; it was as bad as the second bank job where he’d literally walked a tightrope. He was able to unwrap the worst of the metal but some of it was embedded into the skin and this was going to hurt. He looked up and expressed as much sympathy as he could manage, “Don’t pass out.”  
  
The scream that was wrought could be heard a mile down the highway. Or maybe that was Mia’s overactive imagination but later on, she would swear that she could hear it.   Once he was free, he signalled for Dom to get his ass close enough to the truck that he could get them both off the rig. This was going to be dangerous but jostling and worsening any potential injuries was better than certain death from another gunshot wound.  
  
It was an amazing piece of luck that Dom managed to stay steady enough for both of them to get in the car. He veered taking a hard left to avoid the truck.  The one good piece of fortune was being the desert; it was a good flat surface.  Dom pulled the car to a sudden stop and he was helping him haul Vince out the car.   
  
Brian could do more for Vince and he started to give the emergency care that he knew. He could see the stricken look on Dom’s face and knew that the only way that he was going to be any use was if he was been given strict orders. “Dom belt.”  
  
Dom wasn’t trained; the closest thing to that in their family was Mia, but she was only studying. He could see though from Brian’s face that this wasn’t enough. “What do we do? He can’t die.”  
  
Brian’s face went carefully blank; blanker than Dom could ever remember which was weird. He pleaded to Dom, “Don’t hate me.”  
  
Dom was confused and unable to process what was being said. He’d already told him that he loved him so why the fuck would he hate him? He watched as he pulled a cell out of his slacks. “This is Agent O’Conner responding to an incident on HWY 86. I’m in need of immediate med-evac. Authorisation code ...”  
  
Dom listened to the words and couldn’t believe. He thought that Brian was it for him; he was happy and it was glorious. However now it was burning to ashes right before him. His anger mush have shown on his face as Brian studiously kept his head down, focussing on helping Vince. He supposed he should be grateful that he was doing that much.  
  
“Who are you narc?” The coiled restrained anger was clear for all to hear.  
  
Brian chuckled, darkly and full of irony, “Oh Dom, I’m a Fed, but I wasn’t meant to be a Fed, I’m a Taker.”  
  
Dom frowned wondering what the fuck was going on. He couldn’t deal; Vince was dying; Brian was a narc. Life was going to shit and he had no clue how to stop it. He sneered, “What’s your real name narc?”  
  
Brian sighed but didn’t let up on the pressure. “To the Fed’s I’m Agent Brian O’Conner, but I’m John Rahway to my other known associates.”  
  
Any continuing conversation was cut short by the chopper coming in to hearing’s range. Dom watched as the emergency services listened to Brian as if he was a Fed. It was wrong; he said he wasn’t really cop so then how come he sure acted like one. The conversation didn’t resume because as soon as the chopper pulled off then they were joined by Mia and Gordon.  
  
Mia had gotten to the scene with Gordon, in time to see Vince being airlifted to safety and watching the most intense stare-off in all of living memory. She didn’t think she could ever recall seeing the looks of misery and pain she could see pouring off Brian. She couldn’t believe that she ever wondered how he hid his emotions so well. If he did then Dom was clearly an exception, something was definitely going on. She needed to know what the fuck was going on as this was a far cry from their morning happiness - it made her hate the Race Wars that little bit more.  
  
Brian was fucking pleading, “Dom you need to go South of the Border and stay there. Tran will come for you and you know it.”  
  
Gordon could understand what had happened, mainly because there wasn’t a trace of the Fed - this was all John. This was his John, the one who’d do anything to protect those he cared for, even at expense of himself.   
  
Mia was grabbing a hold of Dom, “Dom if we need to go, we need to go. Let’s go Brian.”  
  
“No.” So definitive and cold; she never thought she’d hear such a tone from Dom about Brian. “People who can’t tell the truth ... who don’t even know who they are; don’t run with me.”  
  
Gordon was now royally pissed off, as he saw Johnny flinch at that comment, “Then go you coward, we’ll clear up your mess. Don’t you dare come back for Johnny when you realise what a mistake you’ve made.”  
  
Dom looked to falter, he definitely didn’t like watching Gordon step into Brian’s space. He hated that Brian, no his name was John, didn’t seem to mind that Gordon was in his personal space. It never permeated into his mind that with his outright rejection - he didn’t get to voice an opinion.  
  
Mia watched in shock as Brian, literally shut down. All the emotions that had been so open and honest on his face disappeared; he looked up at Dom defiantly, “Go ... you can’t handle what I told you, so go. I’ll make sure the authorities leave you alone”  
  
John watched them leave and knew that he’d just called time on his little adventure as a Fed. It wasn’t him, and the last person who could have held him in it - had flat out rejected him.  
He looked to his best friend, really glad for the support, “I need booze and a plan to rob a bank.”  
  
Gordon chuckled, pulling him into a bear hug, “Welcome back, you were just unnatural as a Fed.”  
  
As a Fed, he was never quite comfortable in his skin that much was true. So why did he feel the urge to tell Gordon to call him Brian? This was a mess and he knew this was one identity that was going to be difficult to shed.  
  
Gordon could sense the inward struggle of his best friend. He’d done a hell of a thing for the gang to keep them safe. He’d willingly walked into the den of Wolves (FBI) to find out what was known. He hadn’t given a shit until this last assignment. On this assignment he’d almost lost John to another guy and know that he knew that John did indeed like other guys. Well, let’s just say that he was glad that Dominic Toretto was too fucking stupid to see what was directly under his nose.    
Gordon could sense that they would run into each other again and he was gonna make sure that Toretto regretted ever making John feel bad.   
  
\--------------------  
  
The siblings left, primarily to check on Vince and then booked the first ticket to Panama. Mia waited patiently knowing that they were in danger and it wasn’t  the time to ask what the hell had gone on.   
  
Mia listened incredulous and was getting steadily more pissed for Brian/John whichever he preferred.  She sighed in exasperation, “Dom I love you ... but right now I want to smack you for being so fucking stupid.”  
  
Dom jerked expecting his sister to take his side, “What? He fucking lied to us Mia!”  
  
Mia looked a little sad, “No Dom, about what really matters his heart was on his sleeve. He loved you stupidly and you exiled him in a snit without giving him a chance.”  
  
Dom didn’t want to hear it, but he started to think. Yes, he’d lied about his name and that he was technically a Fed. Still, and here was where that sinking feeling of dread started to set in. Brian hadn’t arrested him, even though that was technically his job. In fact, he’d used all his connections to help his team avoid arrest. He’d pinned the blame on Tran and then broken his last cover to save Vince, a guy who by all rights hated his guts. He did this unsure of how Dom would react, looking back he could see how broken Brian had been. And what right did he have to judge?  
  
Mia was never one to pull any punches, “Yep, and don’t worry his friend will make sure he’s not lonely.”  
  
Dom snarled, “No he won’t.”  
  
“Oh he will,” Mia wasn’t happy but Dom needed to understand what he’d done. “He looked like all his christmases had come at once. He was waiting for an opportunity and you gave him one.”  
  
Dom wished like crazy that he could get his sisters ominous warning out of his head.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
It would take five years before they would have a reunion in the slums of Brazil. It was a far cry from their original meeting and Dom wanted to snarl as clearly his sister had been spot on.


	8. Chapter 8

It took John Rahway almost six months to get the FBI to let his alter ego Brian O’ Conner go under as a Taker so he could resume his original identity.  He had the FBI in the palm of his hand and he used it to his advantage -- all he had to do was carry a burner phone with him and he was free to ‘pretend’ he was a Criminal Informant, CI.  John didn’t give any pertinent information away but made it sound like the most interesting stuff the agents ever heard.  Gordon laughed his ass off at some of the stories John would tell him when they’d call him in to get ‘information’. 

 

Gordon was taking his time making his moves, helping John over the worst of the humps getting over Dominic Toretto.  Some days John didn’t get out of bed except to shower and piss but he kept John comfortable and let John work through what was going on his head.  Gordon would lay with him in bed sometimes and John would curl into his side and rest against Gordon’s chest listening to his heartbeat and feel the comfort that Gordon’s arms brought him.  John never cried but it didn’t mean he didn’t hurt - Gordon knew almost every emotion Johnny felt whether it was a shrug of his shoulders or a sad smirk.  Gordon wanted to kiss him senseless and fuck him until they both forgot their names but he wanted John to make the first move. 

 

One night John came back to the penthouse with a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses before Gordon had the chance to ask what the celebration was for.  He sipped his drink and watched as John downed his first glass before he started to sip a second glass.  Gordon set his glass down and he asked from the other side of the counter in the kitchen, “What’s the celebration for Johnny?”

 

John looked over Gordon and saw his perplexed look but a grin broke out nonetheless and replied, “I’m done wallowing.  Dom’s never going to be what I need.  I don’t know why I let him get to me the way I did.  You’ve been here; seen me at my worst and hopefully my best...”

 

Gordon moved around the counter and rested his hands on John’s shoulders and looked him over and said, “I’ve seen you at every level but your best.  That’s what you’re coming into now.”

 

John sipped his drink and set his glass down next to them and before he could chicken out he pulled Gordon into a quick kiss and pulled away before anything could start like he was just a teenager having his first kiss with a boy.  Gordon grinned and returned the kiss gently; that was all Gordon needed because he knew they’d make time to talk and see which road they wanted to go down.  Gordon held John close to him but didn’t make any more sexual advances and he felt John sigh.  “We good?”

 

“All signs point to it.”

John knew he had been right in that moment and he didn’t care how long it took them to get any more intimate than they already were because sex would just be an added bonus.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Gordon’s waist and Gordon wrapped one arm around John’s waist, and the other rubbed his back, eventually Gordon carded his fingers through John’s hair. John lifted his head up and Gordon feathered a few kisses along John’s jaw before he rested his head against John’s shoulder.

 

The two made quite a picture holding each other - champagne on the island forgotten and the two of them embracing the intimacy they always seemed to have shrouded around themselves.  A few minutes later after a couple of more kisses John started to chuckle. 

 

“What’s so funny, love?” Gordon had to ask.

 

“We’re definitely something.” John grinned.

 

“We are.” Gordon grinned. “Would you like dinner now?”

 

“I’m starving.” John laughed.

 

“Can’t have you starve on me.” Gordon smiled and ran his fingers over the side of John’s face.  “It’ll be ready shortly.  Why don’t you go for a swim and I’ll bring it out to the table by the pool.”

 

“Sounds wonderful.” John said and kissed Gordon’s cheek before he took the bottle of champagne and his glass outside.  Gordon snickered at John as he watched the pool and cooked their dinner.

 

A couple of weeks later Gordon saw John feeling a lot more like his old original self and even as he wanted to keep the rest of the gang out of their little bubble he knew John was getting restless now that he was feeling better.  He watched as John did laps in the pool, working on evening his tan out again before he picked up the phone and called AJ to arrange a meeting at the penthouse in a couple of hours.  After the conversation Gordon stepped outside and said, “Got the gang coming over soon.  You might want to put on some trousers at least.”

 

“When are they coming over?”

 

“A couple of hours.” Gordon replied cautiously, seeing a sparkle in John’s eye.

 

“Join me?” John asked as he rested his arms on the concrete. 

 

“Why don’t you come inside?” Gordon countered as he stepped away from the pool.

 

John knew he was playing and said, “Join me in the shower then.”

 

“Right behind you love.” Gordon motioned to the door and John laughed.  He pulled himself out of the pool and padded by Gordon and grabbed his fingers.  Gordon went with John happily and didn’t even get mad about the trail of water John left through the kitchen and hallway. 

 

John let go of Gordon and he said in his cop voice, “Strip.”

 

Gordon immediately went for his tie and groaned at the command.  That’s one thing he liked was that John could sense when he was feeling a bit submissive but didn’t overdo the commands or the power behind it.  It seemed to slip into their private lives from their professional ones as they could share a look or grin and know exactly what needed to be done.  The team was okay taking orders from both of them as they were the clear masterminds behind the plans with contingencies for almost everything.  Gordon slipped out of his clothes quickly leaving them in a puddle on the floor even though it was a five thousand dollar Armani suit.

 

John started the shower and Gordon slipped around John to get under the water.  John grinned and slipped inside behind Gordon and he shut the shower door.  Gordon already had his arms braced under the showerhead and his head hung between his shoulders letting the hot water cascade over him.  Feeling John knead his shoulders with his strong hands almost made him drop his arms but he held his position.  John worked his hands down Gordon’s back and back up again as he let the water flow over him as well. 

 

Gordon arched his back as he tried to feel John closer to him but John chuckled and said, “Soon G.”

 

“You haven’t called me G in a long time.” Gordon got out before he felt John’s teeth working along his shoulders.  His head seemed to drop lower than it already was and he felt John’s arm around his waist and the other going lower.  John was trying to kill him with sensations.  John gripped him around the base and started a slow, pulling motion.  Gordon would deny the yelp that came out and the moan that followed as John moved his mouth to his earlobe. 

 

“I think you’re almost ready.” John whispered tugging John’s earlobe between his teeth.

 

“Fuckin’ tease.” Gordon whined as he pressed against John’s much closer body. 

 

“A tease doesn’t do anything and I most certainly don’t start something with the intention of not finishing it.  You know me better than that G.”

 

“Then fuck me or suck me or something.  You’re driving me cuckoo.” Gordon panted as John picked up his pace with the hand job he started.  Between the hand job and John still torturing his earlobe and neck with his mouth, Gordon didn’t feel the two slick fingers slide into him until he felt an extra jolt of pleasure.  A few minutes of being worked over had Gordon a babbling, moaning mess as John switched things up when he pushed his already leaking dick inside of Gordon’s quivering body.

 

John almost bit Gordon’s shoulder hard but he controlled the pressure and groaned loudly.  His other hand slowed down to a steady pace while his other hand gripped Gordon’s hip tightly.  He knew it would bruise but it would be harder find them on G’s body than it would be his own.  “So tight G.” John moaned.

 

To emphasize John’s statement Gordon squeezed his inner muscles and groaned feeling John thrust harder.  “Right there Johnny.  Not going to last.”

 

“I’m close too G.” John moaned as he pulled G’s orgasm from him as he worked his hips harder.

 

Gordon spread his legs making more room for John and John changed the angle and after a couple of thrusts, John groaned out his release and Gordon had another smaller orgasm.  John slipped out carefully after he softened and Gordon turned around to lean against the shower wall.  He pulled John into his arms and said, “You are amazing love.”

 

John turned his head to face Gordon and he had his bottom lip between his teeth and he fluttered his eyelashes.  “You are too.” John said.

 

“You’re too adorable right now but we need to actually shower and have clothes on when they come over.” Gordon said as he kissed John gently.  He loved John’s shyness after they would make love, mainly after Gordon let John top, like it was John’s way of giving back the power to Gordon.  Gordon shuffled them out of the shower when they were clean and Gordon got all the chlorine off of John.  The two slipped into khaki slacks and Gordon wore a white button down shirt and John picked a black button down shirt.

 

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the penthouse door and Gordon answered the door.  He let AJ, Jake, and Jesse into the apartment.  Jake noticed John sprawled on the couch with a scotch glass near him and he asked with a grin, “Do you ever go home Johnny?”

 

John looked at him and said, “Eh, sometimes.” At least he was honest.  He did go to his house for his clothes and a few things he liked to keep near after being undercover for so long but mainly he didn’t like leaving Gordon’s side for too long.

 

“Alright let’s get this meeting underway.  I’ve...no John and I have been scouting our next job and we’ll be able to do it this coming Friday before they close for the weekend.  Should be a really good pay-out and hold us for the year.”

 

“What bank are we robbing?”

 

John sat up and said, “FedCal.  They’ve been doing construction so their security is lax and that’s our in as well.  No one will even know we’ve been there.”

 

“Sounds good.  Do we have an exit?” AJ asked looking between Gordon and John who were thankfully on other sides of the room from the other. 

 

“That’s where you come in AJ.  You can find us an invisible out.”

 

“Cool.  I’ll look into it.”

 

“And what about the other stuff?  C-4 etc?” Jake asked looking at them.

 

“We have the blueprints and plenty of C-4 in stock for this job so you can plan that with AJ.”

 

“What about me?” Jesse asked.

 

“You’ll be transporting the tools we’ll need.” Gordon said glancing at Jesse over his own scotch waiting to see if the young kid would object.  When Jesse made no move to object Gordon took a sip and toasted with John.

 

It was kind of stupid really. For five days the team worked flawlessly to make sure that the robbery could work flawlessly. You plan for days and then in the matter of minutes you’ll know if all your planning was good or for naught. John waited until they stepped off their borrowed news ‘chopper before he grinned. The robbery was flawless and god how he’d missed it. This is what he was meant to be his life; he was great at it. He didn’t feel bad about going under as a cop, and yes the irony was not lost on him.   His stunt had ensured his friends were protected and thanks to Gordon he’d managed to retain his sense of self. He knew that he’d almost lost it at one point and for Dom he would have probably lived out his life as Brian O’ Conner happily. That was not him though - John Rahway had friends who knew his real name and Gordon didn’t run when faced with a difficult truth.

 

He was racing back to his LA mansion as he was meeting up with Gordon and they were intending to jet off to Hawaii for some much deserved rest. So of course when he hopped out of his Porsche and noted his front door was slightly ajar - his good buzz was cut off sharply. He quickly withdrew his gun and slowly walked towards his living area to face down his intruder.  He was going to shoot the intruder, strip the body and push it off the cliff if they interfered with his plans.

 

He did not have this much fucking bad luck, really. And why the fuck didn’t his supposed bosses give him a heads up. He didn’t lower his gun even a fraction, “Ghost.”

 

The bastard was drinking his good whiskey, in one of his good glasses. If it wouldn’t be a waste of good whiskey and crystal he would possibly shoot him on principle. Clearly prison hadn’t made Ghost lose any of his arrogance. “Your alarm system is shitty.”

 

John was not amused. “I find this,” waving his gun to reinforce his point, “is a better deterrent.”

 

Ghost tilted his head to the side, it may have been five years but it seemed that John had most assuredly grown into his skin. This was not the angry boy racer they picked up boosting Camaros in Riverside. “How you been?”

 

John was quite amused by the crap attempt at small talk and somehow he doubted that Ghost would believe, “Here and there. Look your money is still with Scott we never touched it. A deal is a deal.”

 

Ghost preened upon hearing that but John also caught what looked like a flash of anger. What was he planning? He could mournfully see his current plans with Gordon disappear.  John had been right as well. The second robbery had been a fucking disaster from the get go. Ghost had set them up and now nearly everyone was dead. AJ from the shootout with the Russians, Jake and Jesse had gone out suicide by cop. John had the radio set to the police frequencies and had pieced together what had happened. It was obvious that Ghost had paid a visit to the club and shot everyone inside. He’d waited until Jesse and Jake had returned still loaded up with weapons thanks to the shootout that they’d just survived.

 

The only three left were Ghost, Gordon and him and they were all heading to the airplane. Oh shit, Scott would be without protection.  John’s cell was in his hand, “Listen G its Ghost and he is gonna be with Scott and all the money.”

 

“Oh the bastard. I’ll kill him. I’m glad Naomi is blissed out on coke.”

 

John snorted because no matter what the only thing that Gordon truly wanted was for his sister to be free of her drug addiction. “Look I’m gonna get there as quick as I can, be careful.”

He hated the idea of saying ‘I love you’ as a cowardly goodbye.

 

“I will John but you get your ass here as quick as you can.  You’re the better shot.”

 

“Count on it.”  John had done his level best to get to the airport in time to save Gordon. He arrived to see the tense standoff between the cop, Gordon and Ghost, and his heart lurched when they all fired. His eyes were all on the advancing Ghost as he virtually stalked up to Gordon - the bastard was enjoying it. He saw him raise the gun and didn’t think - John fired his own, a triple tap to the chest before Ghost even had the chance to register what had happened. 

 

Gordon was on the floor but so grateful right now, “You took your fucking time!”  
  
John snickered, “Love you too _honey_.”

 

He looked at Gordon and because they knew each other so well; he knew exactly what Gordon wanted. He wanted John to load the money into the Jeep and then him. John wouldn’t argue right now as speed and as much stealth as they could manage was kind of critical right now. However once he found a shady Doc to see to the gunshot wound; he and Gordon were going to have a long fucking talk about priorities.

 

John carefully got Gordon into the front of the jeep, checked on Naomi, who was thankfully still asleep.  John placed a kiss to G’s cheek and then froze hearing a groan - it was the cop. He advanced on the cop seeing Welles’ confused frown and reflexively winced knowing he was using a Fed stance. Oh well, he was gonna give the guy a tip, “You’re the cop with the girl?”  
  
John already knew the answer he’d caught the tail and made sure that Welles had got jack shit from him and Gordon that day.  He couldn’t believe that any cop would be so stupid as to use his kid when conducting surveillance.  “You should have stayed away.” He reached for the guy’s phone giving him a lifeline, “Don’t follow you can understand why.”

John raced away hearing him call for help. There was enough money in the plane left and Ghost, as well as the dead bodies in the plane that Welles could weave any story he liked. It was the least the guy could do and John could guess that he and G were never near the place.

 

He pulled onto the highway heading north. It was ironic that if you wanted safety from the law, it paid to be unpredictable - Mexico was obvious.  He was so glad that Gordon was still coherent despite the current gut wound. He had a wry smile hearing G’s question of, “We good?”

 

“All signs point to it.”

 

So there was two months of getting his practically sister-in-law sober and Gordon back to full strength. So John’s expansive skill set expanded to include nursing and addiction problems. Once Gordon was fit enough to travel John had chartered a plane to the Caribbean figuring that that was the best place for all of them to recover. It was a good plan.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The trouble with a good plan was that eventually it will go belly up.  For John that was the day that he came back from his morning surf to the TV playing a breaking news alert. John took the proffered towel from G’s hand and used to dry the excess moisture from his stomach.  He knew the deliberately provocative picture he presented and given the way Gordon's eyes couldn't stop roving he figured it wouldn’t take long.  The atmosphere was charged and then the burner phone they both hated rang out.

 

John sighed wearily before answering, “Hello, yeah I’m watching it right now.”

 

It was attention grabbing - seeing the mugshots of Mia and Dominic Toretto and Vince on the screen now announced as three of America’s most wanted. John was frustrated, “Look I wasn’t there when they were arrested as I was the current me so what help do you think I can give?”

 

John rolled his eyes; it was nice to see how well the inter-agency operations could go. He wanted some clarification, “So just to clarify, you want me on a plane to Brazil so I can wind up Hobbs and find out what Toretto’s endgame is and if it is to end Reyes then help him. Right Sir? Off the record sir.”

 

John’s eyes went wide hearing the hypothetical yes he’d never expect to hear.  His mind was already spinning on 12 different tangents wondering how he and Gordon could escape this mess with their identities intact and just possibly help the team out. He may have moved on but he did feel bad about what had happened to them when he’d been playing on the ‘lawful’ side of the fence.

 

John shut the cell off, “Fuck me.”

Gordon wanted details, “Well don’t keep me in suspense princess.”

 

“Fuck you, they’re re-activating me because dumb and dumber broke him off a prison transport.” John hated this situation a lot. For one he’d have to go and play Fed when he was the most comfortable he’d been in his own skin for years.

 

Gordon could sense the strain John was starting to feel so off the teasing and tried to be supportive, “So they want you to piss off the nice DSS agent. And maybe help Toretto if it can end Reyes?”

“That about covers it but G they’re sending Luke Hobbs,”

 

Gordon whistled, as Hobbs was like the terminator when he got a target insight.  He knew that with two of them it would be easier - he was so grateful for Naomi being in a good place right now. “So we go to Rio - I’ll go to the gang - you go and distract Hobbs with your pretty face and go from there.”

 

John gave him a wan smile, any other time he’d have G’s ass for calling him pretty but not this time. “We’ll get a contact for Mia as she is the most reasonable one and then charter a plane. Have I said how much I fucking hate this?”

 

Gordon pulled him close, “Not as much as I will -being stuck with Toretto.”

 

John pulled him into a fierce kiss, nipping at his lower lip. “Don’t go there and pick a fight - besides you won. He’s the past and your future.”

 

Gordon smirked cockily as he pulled him into another kiss and started to tease his swim shorts off, “Yes I am.”

 

_He just hoped that when all was said and done in Brazil that was still the case._

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Their plane touched down in Rio-de-Janeiro and they spared a final glance at each other. For now, they were technically playing on different sides of the fence, as once again John slipped back into the role of Agent O’ Conner.  He was glad that Gordon was healed and that he had someone in the group that he trusted,

 

He reluctantly let go of his hand, “Mia will make contact in five minutes. Stay safe. I’ll send the updates when I can.”

 

Gordon gave him a look that John/Brian wasn’t quite sure how to read, He was glad that he was confident in his own skull once again or this case would be murder for him. How he was gonna get Dom out of trouble was less clear. He’d figure it out.  First things first he had to meet with DSS agent Hobbs and hope that he could work out a way to guide things in their favour.

 

He touched base at where they were all running around a warehouse. He heard Hobbs yell at his team, “What were they after in the car?”

 

Hobbs second was clearly frustrated, “I don’t know.  The whole car has been taken apart and nothing is amiss.”

 

John smiled seeing the perfect opening, “Have you checked the computer. We racers do love our on-board computers and it can store a lot of information.”

 

The bulky agent turned around, “Who the fuck are you?”

 

John rolled his eyes, and had to remember that he was currently an Agent so had every right to be in the room. “Agent Brian O’Conner. I was inside Toretto’s gang so the FBI has ordered me to help.” He added silently, “Ain’t gonna happen.”

 

Hobbs pursed his lips unsure what to make of the sharply dressed man.  Brian wouldn’t and couldn’t give an inch; it didn’t matter what identity he was playing that one fact was always the same.

 

Brian watched coolly as the second tried to boot the on-board computer up and found an error message, “And there is your answer, it also wasn’t Toretto.”

 

“Explain.”

 

John took a deep breath and started to delicately weave a story that would drop Reyes in it. If he was clever he might even get to the point where Hobbs would help the team - unlikely but he would work to that outcome.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile over on the other side of Rio - Gordon Cozier stepped inside the lion den.  He would help keep the gang out of jail but he was really going to enjoy winding Dominic Toretto up over being stupid enough to have let his anger be the reason that he lost Johnny. He had promised John that he wouldn’t cause a fight but he’d made no promise not to rub his nose in it. And he had more than a few scores to settle with Toretto over Johnny. He hated that one man had gotten under the skin of his best friend and lover; it was ironic because Toretto had gotten John to lose a few of his protective layers and he’d have been happy to stay in the background for that mere fact.  However when Toretto had stomped all over Johnny’s heart; Gordon had been only too happy to pick up the pieces.

 

_This was going to be fun..._

 


	9. Fun in Rio Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and John/Brian tackle the problem of Reyes from different angles ... but do they have an ulterior motive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mswriter07 and I would like to thank you for your patience. Also, a huge shout-out to Pola who pretty much inspired us to start this back up again.

Well, Gordon listened to the plan. He had to snort, he couldn’t help it.  After all, everyone had their skills in life. This group was different. Toretto's was to drive; the pretty brunette knew her way around weapons. What they shouldn't do is try to be clever in another field. It was okay unless it could be a fatal mistake - _like this one._

 

Gordon had indeed promised his husband that he would behave. What he hadn't promised was to change his whole personality. He couldn't help by announcing his presence with his frank assessment. 

“Well if you are all looking to die in some horrible fashion ... You are going the right way about it.” Gordon gave his frank assessment. 

 

  
Toretto growled seeing a face from his past.  Why couldn’t the ghosts rest? His sister’s reaction was what confused Dom the most.  She smirked at their guest and hugged him!

 

 

Mia greeted the interloper with a warm, “You came.”

 

That earned her a warm smile in return, “Anything for a friend of John’s.”

 

  
The others in their group wondered who the hell this guy was. There was also the logical and justifiable alarm of how had the guy found them. They didn't reach for weapons as Mia seemed to know the guy. Giselle had not missed the fact, Dom wasn't keen on the newcomer.

 

  
The others had no clue. Dom could feel the knife in his heart once more. His sister had been right all those years ago.  Seeing Gordon's face was a stark reminder of how he'd let the guy he'd love go because of his anger.  His instincts told him to snarl and snap at the man until he went away. He couldn't though as that was his pride talking.  His heart may get trampled - his family came first. 

 

Mia was looking around, “Where is Bri...John?”

 

Gordon smirked, “His bosses have demanded he should help Luke Hobbs.  Oh, FYI he is the bastard trying to catch you.”

 

Tej Parker showed why he had the reputation of being a canny operator. “Fuck me. We’ve pissed off the Terminator?”

 

Gordon shrugged, he was unable to answer the question. He had no clue to Hobb’s personal investment in the case.  The Taker did add, “He's the one tasked with capturing you all ... John is going to distract, confuse and be an early warning system for us.”

 

Giselle showing how smart a woman asked the pertinent question, “Who is this Bri... John?”

 

Gordon smirked, “He is a Taker and my husband. When he feels like it, he plays at being FBI Agent Brian O’Conner. It’s a useful second job.”

  
Tej outright cackled upon hearing the explanation.  He thought that had to be one of the best things he'd ever heard.  A world-class thief hides from his would-be pursuers as one of them. It was poetic and spoke of balls of steel. He so wanted to meet the guy and just shake his hand.

 

Toretto’s team were smart enough to pick up on the subtext and didn’t ask any further questions. It mattered not. They had a job to do and that was to get Reyes off their backs and do their best to avoid the authorities at the same time. 

 

Han was a driver through and through. “So what do you propose?”

 

Gordon had listened to Dom lay the problem out to the crew.  Reyes was a paranoid bastard and it was something they could exploit.  “If you are going to go after the money ... Then you should take all his money as it is not worth the time or the money. No yield.”

 

They all looked at him as if he was speaking Greek.  It was not difficult. He hated working with amateurs. John would owe him for days for this little ‘adventure’. The fact this was the most fun he’d had since the shooting was beside the point. 

 

  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Back at Fed HQ, John felt like shooting something. Hell, he would do anything so he could to ease his boredom levels. He was surrounded by his favorite type of macho bullshit. Idiots who had to insult his looks to make their own insecurities feel better. 

 

“We don’t need GQ’s help sir!” One of the strike team members stated.  

 

The disdain in his voice wasn’t hidden. Brian would have loved to smack him on the principle of the matter. 

 

Hobbs frowned, “And how have you arrived out your assessment Master Sergeant?”

 

The guy did not look so sure of himself. John couldn’t give a shit. It would be kind of perfect if Hobb’s did get rid of him. He could help Dom’s crew and then he and Gordon could get their asses back to Jamaica and Naomi.  

 

“He doesn’t look like he is ready for a fight in the thousand dollar suit, Sir.”

 

John looked at his clothes and decided to have some fun at the master sergeant’s expense. “Closer to two and a half thousand actually and don’t you like them?" His voice went coy as he added, "They were a gift from my sugar daddy.”

 

The guy’s eyes widened hearing that and John chuckled in the soldiers naivete. “Christ, Hobbs have you taught them how to think for themselves?”

 

Hobbs looked sad at his team.  It was the type of look that screamed, you've disappointed me. As a result, you should expect extra training in your future. He tried to explain, “I didn’t train them Uncle Sam did. Where is your sugar daddy?”

 

 

Brian wasn’t ashamed which is what would stop any teasing.  “He is back at the mansion waiting for his boy to come home from shopping.”

 

 

“Did you get the right lube?” Came the homophobic and all too predictable response from the idiot sergeant.

 

 

Brian smirked in the face of the master sergeants bigotry. It riled the idiot more. “Look in the bag. There is a reason my bosses have asked me to stay with him.”

 

 

“The FBI are asking you to sell your ass?” The shock in his voice was just too cute for words.

 

 

Hobbs picked up a few of the guns and whistled, “That is some serious hardware he has you playing with.”

 

 

John took the weapon back from the leader. “Yeah and I can use every one of those weapons ... I’m more than a pretty face.”

 

 

Hobbs hadn’t doubted it. It was one of the things missing from the team he had. He had fighters but he didn’t have an investigator. He needed someone to bounce ideas off so ignoring his team. He asked the Agent, “So what is your take on the situation?”

 

 

John snorted, “I don’t need to guess. I did one better ... I asked.”

 

 

Hobbs quirked an eyebrow. The Agent better not be a tease, “Well don’t hold out on us?”

 

 

“Your boy has pissed off the local Crime Lord, Reyes. He has put a bounty out on Toretto and the sidekick Vince. This is his car they decided to steal!”

 

 

Hobbs was starting to see where this was going. So Toretto was going to war with Reyes to save his family. “What about the sister, Mia?”

 

 

John worked hard not to smile. This group had yet to clock the people Dom had working with him. So they didn’t know about Tej, Giselle, Han, or the Dynamite Duo.  “Reyes likes to pretend he's civilized. He keeps the women and children alive. He’ll think nothing of cutting a guy’s dick off and sending it to their wife. So he is not all there.”

 

 

“So what now?” Hobbs asked frustration evident in his voice.

 

 

Brian shrugged, “This is your rodeo, I’m just along for the ride. If it was me I would go see Reyes and see what shakes loose.”

 

_Oh, Reyes was going to be a paranoid mess by the time he and Gordon finished playing with him. This shit was just getting fun - they'd planned not just to take the money but Rio as well._


	10. Fun in Rio

**Fun in Rio Pt 2**

 

Gordon laid out his vision of revenge. He could see the group approved, even Toretto did.  It was a simple bit of revenge, punch out and hit several of Reyes’ bases. The team sat back stunned by the suggestion.

  
  


Vince growled, “That will mean he will drag everything into one place. How is that gonna help us?”  
  


  
Gordon snickered because John had predicted the objection and who would make it.  He was so assured of the plan, “Exactly. So when he does ... we take the whole safe.”  
  


  
Tej must have guessed what he was talking about, “You mean literally don’t you?”

  
  


Gordon nodded with a big grin on his face.   He was a natural born thief but he was going to enjoy this. It would be so much fun and he just knew John would enjoy the challenge. They had hashed it out last night.  John had managed to engineer a nightly exit from Hobb’s and his crew. Gordon was going to tease him about being John’s sugar daddy soon enough.

  
  


Dominic did not like Tej’s look of concern.  “What is it Tej?”  
  
  


Tej snorted, “When he means safe, he means, take the whole thing but it is not exactly portable.”

  
  


Dom was trying to figure this out in head.  He was glad Tej was here so he asked the tech expert,  “What are we talking here?”   
  
  


Gordon rolled his eyes, “They call it the _Fort Knox_ of safes.”

  
  
Tej rolled his eyes at that over-simplicity of a situation.  “You are like the King of Understatement. You know that, right?”  
  
  
Gordon smirked at Parker, he liked the guy.  “You are right.  John has cracked every variation of the safe ... just get him a hand print.”   
  
  
Gisele knew what needed to happen.   If she was good, she might time it to see Rahway.  She was curious to see the face of the thief who had tamed Crozier and had Toretto tied up in knots.

 

*

 

Across Brazil, Hobbs and John were entering Reyes’ office.  Hobbs snorted seeing the opulence of the office.  “What do they say about politicians?”  
  
  
John snickered, “Legitimate crooks?”

 

“Well, let’s go find one,” Hobbs said, all calm and cool. John was going to learn there was nothing more dangerous than a quiet Hobbs.  Hobbs kicked the door in, “Hey, your boss, where is he?” 

  
  
The receptionist had a deer in headlights look as she watched them stroll through the door.  

  
“What do you think you are doing?” A man demanded from behind an expensive desk. So they had found Reyes.  
  


Hobbs smiled, “Well, Sir we have recovered your car. We have a few questions about an ongoing operation that you can help us with.”

 

John saw the sneer. Reyes was not happy.  It didn’t take a genius to figure out that.  No criminal liked any type of law enforcement looking too close at their operation.  It was bad for business.   
 

  
“Who are you to demand anything from me?” Reyes sneered, not liking the way he couldn't buy his way out of this conversation.  
  


Hobbs didn’t blink, “I am DSS Luke Hobbs and this is SSA Brian O’Conner.  We are looking to apprehend the criminal who took your car. Any help you can give us will help us arrest them.”  
  


 

Reyes snorted, “Americans. So arrogant. You don’t have clearance and the matter is in hand.”  
  


 

Hobbs didn’t like that sound. It sounded like he was taking the law into his hand.  “I see Sir and how would that be occurring? Oh, and we have your government's approval Mr. Reyes.”

 

John didn’t stay as a wall-flower, clarifying for Hobbs. “He means he has a bounty on Toretto and his friend.” 

  
  
Hobbs sighed,  wondering when the hell O’Conner was going to share that with him.  “That would end badly for all involved. You should share the intel so we can apprehend them safely.”

  
  


Reyes didn’t even bother to hide his scorn. Well, it was a good thing they had come to visit. Luke was starting to see exactly what was going on.  

 

Hobbs didn’t see the point in sticking around.  “Come on O’Conner there is no need to waste any more time here."

 

The blonde nodded, “Just give me a second and I will be with you.”

 

Hobbs didn't like it.  He had no way of stopping O'Conner.  “Be careful.”

 

O’Conner smirked as Hobbs left him alone in the office. Reyes was curious to see what the agent wanted to say. As soon as they were left alone his countenance changed. It was disconcerting considering it was the same man.  

Reyes didn’t like the way he was being judged.  He didn't like feeling inferior to anyone.  He spat out, “Yes?”

 

O’Conner spoke calmly, “If my husband Gordon Crozier gets caught up in your little spat. I will burn everything you love to the ground.  It is you I will come for. We came here for a nice holiday ...This whole affair is a bullshit that we want no part of.”

 

All knew of Cozier in the business as he was a great Taker - He took millions and no one was the wiser.  So the blonde ran with him and the FBI - wasn’t he special?  He also knew the crew had a reputation for being competent in all forms of weaponry.  He had no desire to be checking every car he got into for the rest of his life.  
  


&*&*&*&*&*

 

John’s heart stopped seeing the S.O.S on his phone.  It was a set signal from Gordon to tell him the crew had been pinched.  Gordon’s phone had not been detected which was good news.  John was in the car so this wasn’t him.  Whoever had pinched the crew wasn’t federal - He hoped.

 

He had to check with Hobbs, “Were your men picking up Toretto’s crew?”

 

Hobbs snorted, “Not without me. Why?” He asked with suspicion, not liking the question.

 

John played it cool even as his concern grew.  He triggered a burst of three buzzes to Gordon’s watch.  It was the signal to say “not Fed.”

He had to let Hobbs know what was going on. “Someone pretending to be you has just pinched them.”

  
  


Hobbs punched the dashboard. “Fuck me.”  He was throwing the car into reverse as he was shouting orders at the office.

 

The news wasn’t good.  “Sir, we are under attack.”

 

There was only one person who would want to attack them - Reyes.  John was in his element, he turned to Hobbs. “You drive and I will sort the weapons.”

 

It was a simple agreement. They did what they were trained to do.  John looked over the weapons locker with a critical eye.  He thought about the office as he picked the right weapons.  He loaded up with several pistols and four knives.  On top of that, he added a semi-automatic with extra mags.

 

They were back at the office in record time.  They had their weapons on, and we're ready to go.  

 

John offered, “I’ll take the back.”

 

Hobbs nodded and left with a, “Do not leave a bad guy alive to shoot you in the back.”

 

John thought that was perhaps Hobb’s life philosophy.  It was odd advice and John wasn't stupid.  Ah, he remembered, Brian O'Conner was a good little FBI Agent.   He smirked,  “Never do, don't worry about me, Hobbs.”

 

John surveyed the entrance to the building. Shit. They were going for a clean sweep to throw off suspicion.  It was a massacre.  If he’d planned it.  He would have a circuit of the building ending with an exit facing the back of the building.  That way, he could slip into the public and slip away in the chaos.

 

Hobbs was reaching the same conclusions as John.  This was a massacre in the making.  They needed to watch each other’s sixes.  “Where do they go?”

 

John knew the answer.  It was the difference between him and Hobbs. Hobbs caught criminals; he was one.  “They will take the back stairwell in a hope to escape.”

 

Hobbs didn’t take the time to ask why.  This man was a UC star - he would be able to think like a criminal.  “Let’s go that way then.  I feel the need to say hello.”

 

The way Hobbs cocked his weapon spoke to how he intended to say hello.   John followed after Hobbs.  The stairwell was clean, which spoke volume too.   Gunshots from the floors above seemed to blast through the walls.  At least, they now had a stopping point.  They moved quicker.  It was their office where all the noise was coming from.

 

They reached the door in seconds. Hobbs used hand signals to let John know what was going on.  He had no problem with the plan.  He waited for Hobbs to whip the door open.  He dived low, shooting as he did.  He took out kneecaps and legs. Hobbs was up high taking out anyone on the right side of the office.

 

After a few seconds, all the grunts of pain were gone. John had kept one alive. Not out of any sense of guilt but rather to tap for information.  He looked at Hobbs and his heart went out to the guy.  It was never easy to lose one of your crew.  He could tell Hobb’s second was struggling and didn’t have long to live.  He let Luke offer whatever comfort he could.

 

John let them have what privacy they could have and questioned the one remaining bad guy.  “Who sent you?”

 

The guy coughed.  It was bloody, black too. John knew what it meant. Black blood suggested the liver was hit.  The guy would be dead before he ever hit a hospital.

 

The merc coughed again.  He knew what was happening and he could let this guy get revenge for him, “Fucking Reyes.  He wanted this crew distracted while he pinched Toretto.”

 

So Reyes may be slick but he was stupid too. He had ignored John’s warning. Well, it just meant John and Gordon would need to give him a lesson in manners.  He wasn't just going to take some of his money - he was going to take every last dime.

 

The sad thing was the silence reigned over the once bustling office.  Hobbs stood up from the floor.  Hobb’s face betrayed every emotion for just a second. Then he shut it down.  He looked at John, “This is Reyes.  He is a dead man walking.”

 

John was okay with that.  He loved a good revenge movie. He could roll that way.  He said, “If you want to do that you’ll need a crew.”

 

Hobb’s sighed, “Who you got in mind?”

  
  
  


  
  
  



	11. Fun in Rio - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was getting longer so this is now the penultimate chapter ... We hope you enjoy :D

**Fun in Rio Pt 3**

 

They were back in the car.   John had waited until Hobbs was focussing on driving before he told him the plan.  He wanted the Agent distracted.  “You want to run that by me?”  
  
John smirked,  “Look. Reyes wants Toretto dead.  You want Reyes dead... Right now your interests align.  It makes sense.”

 

Hobbs punched the wheel.   This went against all his instincts.  What he couldn’t do was find a fault in O’Conner’s logic.  “Okay, so how do we find them.”  
  


John rolled his eyes. “Take a left.”  He was checking the signal on his phone.  There was no way Gordon wasn’t with them.  “Now right.”  
  


Hobbs did as he was told not liking it.  He was missing the bigger picture. This was not like him.  “How are you so sure?” 

  
  
“Gordon is wearing a tracker, just like I have one.”  
  


Hobbs couldn’t explode because he saw the van.  He had his target and his training took over.  He would settle this with O’Conner later.   The van was the  most cliched vehicle out there.   “I’m going to ram it off the road.”

 

John nodded, “Say the word and I take the wheels.”  
  


“Word.”  
  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
In the van, there were a lot of grim faces.  Well, not Gordon.  He was trying to figure out who he was dealing with.  He felt the three burst message on his watch.  The iWatch really was a useful creation. It helped in thievery to no end.

 

Gordon looked at captor one, “So who are you?” 

  
  
“DSS, are you thick?”  
  


Gordon chuckled, “You see, funny thing.  My husband is working with those guys and he says you’re not them.”  
  


Wow. The whole crew got alert real quick.  The whole thing made a lot of sense.  Gordon had said Brian would warn them.  So why hadn’t he?  Well, it wasn’t them.

 

Toretto slammed his head back against the wall.  Gordon used it to loosen his handcuffs.  The noise was just what he needed. When he got the signal he could act.  He knew John wouldn’t leave them in the wind too long.  It wasn’t his style. Plus, ever since all the deaths in their crew - they’d got downright possessive of each other.

 

Toretto shouted, “You’re Reyes’ men, right?”

 

Captor two snorted, “Who cares? You are a bounty and we collected.”

 

Just as he said it, the tires were blown out.  Guess that was the signal.  Gordon clutched at the bench and kicked out with his feet.  He caught captor one unaware. Dom had the same idea as captor two went down.  

 

Those were the only goons inside the back with them.  It was weird.  They could hear action outside.  They just didn’t know whose side they were on.  Gordon wasn’t so circumspect.  “John, where the fuck are ya?”  
  
  
The back of the door popped open, “Hey babe. I told you to stay out of trouble.”

  
  


Gordon smiled, happy to see his husband even if the whole world was going to shit.  “Well, you took your sweet time princess.”

 

John looked was as far removed from  a princess as you could be.  The flak jacket and weapons visible for all to see.”Who is the one being rescued?”

  
  


All could see the familiarity between the couple. Gordon stood out, “It is your friends I was looking after. Who is your new friend? I thought we agreed to no sharing love.”   
  
  
Hobbs spoke up, “Is everyone alive.” 

  
  
Gordon nodded, “Yes, but we need to collect Mia.”

  
John smiled and looked at Dom. “Now, do you see why we split the jobs?”  
  


Dom’s mind was whirling.  Here before him stood his big missed opportunity.  The years had been kind to him.  There was no hint of boyish curls that he recalled. No, this was a man.  “Long time buster.”

  
John snorted, “Oh, I am no one’s buster.  We need to get out of here. My body count is high for the day as it is.”  
  
  
Toretto’s crew stood in shock at the blaise way their old friend spoke.  Gordon chuckled, “I am sorry honey but I have a safe for you to crack.”  
  
  
John lit up. “Is it a challenge?”

  
Gordon put an arm around him, “Of course. Only the best for you. Which safe house?”  
  


 

John thought about it for a second, “I think Thursday. I want the beach.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&  
  


The journey was in no way fun.  Gordon drove them to one hotel first.  There they picked up a disgruntled Mia.  She smiled seeing John. “Hey, Johnnie.”  
  
  
“Hey, Mi’. You okay?” He asked, concern evident.  Dom may have decided he was done with Brian.  It didn’t mean John was done with those he cared about.   

 

She huffed, “I’m pregnant. My husband is an idiot. He keeps running around with my brother.  Your taste is much better.  I love the accent.”

 

Gordon chuckled, “Don’t get him started.”  

 

Hobbs was breathing deep trying not to explode.  There was so much more going on here than he knew.  He was trying to keep his temper but it was getting harder and harder.   He couldn’t wait to hear the explanation.  

 

The safe house was something else.  It was a mansion on the beach.  They all got out of the car. Giselle whistled, “Nice place.”

 

John snorted, “I’ve been investing in property.”  

 

Tej had to ask something as it was bugging the tech wizard. “Do you have a house for every day of the week?”

 

Gordon snorted, “Like we would tell you sweetpea.”  
  
Hobbs whistled, “So nice digs. Now, who wants to tell me what the fuck is going on?”

 

All the group froze but John took center stage. It was only fair as he was the one with the whole picture.  “So here is how it goes...”  
  
It wasn’t the whole truth.  In this version of the story, he was Brian O’Conner first of all.  He met Gordon and Dom at the same time.  Dom was his undercover target.  He did what he was supposed to do but things got murky at the end.  Next came Gordon’s crew, they did their jobs as Takers but it was sanctioned.

  
  


Hobbs could get all that even if he didn’t agree with the methods.  “So why are you all here?”  
  
John shrugged, glad that he would now have an out.  “To get even with Reyes.”

Hobbs could work on that premise. If his bosses ask he is working on getting close to Toretto and extracting him safely.  There had been comments about how they prefer his targets need to be breathing when he brings them in.  “So how do we get Reyes?”  
  


John looked up from his phone, “I’m on already on it.”

  
Gordon smirked but he was done marching to anyone else’s tune.  If they were going to be successful then they needed to listen to him.  He needed for the others to understand, “We let you lot take the lead and now it’s our turn.”

 

Hobbs must be going crazy.  He was listening to a world-renowned thief.  “So the plan is?”

 

John looked at his husband with pride.  There was nothing hotter than Gordon planning to take what he wanted.  “Tell them, Darlin.”

 

Gordon sighed. “Well, while you chatted with Reyes ... I arranged for one of his workhouses to be knocked over.  All the cash taken will be here soon.”

 

Vince sighed, “and in English that means?”  
  


John smirked, “We subtracted out a job to steal all the money and destroy all the product.”

 

Nice. Complete silence.  John savored it, guessing it would be a rarity over the next few days.

 

Hobbs spoke first, “You are an FBI agent.”

 

John shrugged it didn’t make any difference to him.  He was a Taker before he ever got the idea to be an Agent.  He smirked to the group, “Badge and everything.  He even showed it to them.  My operation has taken tons of guns and explosives off the streets.”

 

Dom chuckled at the disbelief of everyone.  He was glad he was not the only one surprised and frustrated by his old buster.  The time with Hobbs being an aligned ally was invaluable. Dom liked any plan that made Reyes’ life more difficult.  “Okay, but won’t this make him all the more paranoid.”

 

“Good. Just what we want,” was all Gordon said in response.

 

Dom didn’t understand and Gordon explained.  “Reyes has paid off every cop in the city.   He uses them as his own personal security force. So he is having them all guard his money, here.”

  
  


Tej recalled the first plan. “Yeah, but don’t forget we still have the big daddy of all safes.”  
  


 

Gordon with a wave of his hand motioned their attention across the room.  Here is a replica of the safe.”  
  


The crew watched as John approached it. To the others, it was a stumbling point in any plan.  To John, it was a challenge and a fun one at that.

 

He looked back at his husband as he caressed the safe.  “So uncrackable safe?”

 

Gordon smirked right back at him. “So they say.” 

  
  
Mia stroked her pregnant belly and grumbled at Vince, “You’ve stroked me with less heat.”   

 

All the group laughed at the look on Vince’s face. You cannot buy that entertainment.   
  


Gordon explained, “Johnny likes the challenge.”

 

Hobbs just shifted uneasily. “This wasn’t the show I was expecting.”  
  


Gordon rolled his eyes but was  mindful of the group's sensibilities.  Get on with it princess...  You are making the others uncomfortable.”

 

John looked up at him eyes burning with passion.  They were both rueing the company.  John shook it off and shouted, “time!”

 

As soon as the word was said, he was moving.  The others could not see his hands move as they were so quick.  It was clear this was not his first safe break.”  
  
“Thirty seconds,”  Gordon called out.

 

The others chuckled seeing the middle finger as a response.

 

Mia snorted, “That wasn’t nice Brian.”

 

John called back not bothering to correct the name. Well, not while Hobb’s was with them. “Don’t worry ... I will make it up to him.”

 

Gordon smirked as he said, “Sixty seconds.”  
  


Tej was admiring the professionalism.  He asked out of curiosity, “What’s his record for this safe.”   
  
  
Gordon answers, “Seventy-five seconds for the last type of model.” 

 

Tej whistled with respect.  The man wasn’t just a safe breaker he was a master at it.  God, he would kill to work with such a pair.  It would make a nice change to the idiots.

 

“Done,” John called pleased as he heard the tell-tell snick sound as it opened.

 

Gordon was happy. “Seventy seconds new record.”

 

Hobbs decided there and then that he could believe this crackpot plan could work.  “Once we have the safe and Reyes. Toretto you get twenty-four hours.”

 

Gordon and John  shared a look. They had predicted it and accommodated it into their plan. They were going to take the safe, then Rio and help the Toretto’s escape.

  
  
  



	12. Fun in Rio Pt4

**_Fun in Rio Pt 4_ **

 

The plan was in motion.  Gordon looked to his husband, “Go have fun.”

 

John kissed him, as hot and as heavy as the first time they kissed.  “Let’s go take Rio.”

 

He only said this as Hobbs was already half way across the city ready to play his part.  Hobbs would not leave the operation empty handed, just not with the prize he wanted.

 

Mia watched John leave with Dom and the others.  Her emotions were all over the place.  She was going to shoot Vince for getting her this way.  She was glad John had found happiness but she wished Dom had pulled his head out of his ass.

 

Gordon had kept a close eye on her health.  Mia could guess he was used to looking after sisters.  There was a photo in the apartment.  It was a family shot of Gordon with a woman and John.  Mia didn’t care why he was being nice, she was polite and he was saving her family. She clutched her stomach,  believing her kid may have a future.  She didn’t know what to say so settled with a simple, “Thank you, for everything.”

 

The master thief stared in confusion at her, “Why? I’m not sure I follow.”

 

She shrugged, “You could pick many reasons.” 

  
  


Gordon chuckled, “You’re family to Johnny and that is enough for me.”

 

Mia’s guilt reared its head remembering how badly things had ended at race wars. “Well, we sucked as a family choice.”

 

Gordon patted her shoulder, “Sweetheart, no family is perfect. Now, keep an eye on the cameras to make sure they stay alive.”

 

Mia was waiting to see what clue the plan was in motion.  She heard it over Hobb’s radio, as a massive explosion sounded, followed by the Agents whoop of joy.

 

She got it. The radio scanner exploded. She looked in shock at Gordon, “They’ve stolen the whole safe?”

 

Gordon smirked, “They’ve taken the whole safe.  This might be my favourite take yet.”

 

Mia couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. She knew it was true but damn, it was something else.  Two cars were dragging the biggest safe she’d ever seen down the streets of downtown Rio.

 

It was phenomenal skill on the side of the drivers, it could only be John and Dom.  She could shout and scream. She would love to know where Vince was but she would stay calm, for now.  She had to say, “Well, it worked. You now have the cops on your tail.”

  
  


“How many?” Dom demanded.

 

Mia snorted because he didn’t understand what she was implying. “Was I not clear? All the cops in Rio I think.”

 

Dom shouted back through the comms. “Don’t worry. It is all part of the plan.”

 

Mia huffed, “It worked.”

 

John cut through the sibling banter. “Can you give me the clear route?”

 

Mia could do that. It was just the distraction she needed.  Gordon had the second team, ready to go he just needed a sixty-second blind spot.  He could see such a spot coming up in about five minutes. Perfect, he’d told the other team to sit a block away. “J, your spot is at Rua Bela Cintra.”

 

“I hear ya.”

  
  


Hobbs' voice broke over the airways.  “Where is Reyes?”

 

Dom looked back at the chasing cars.  He saw the bullet and ducked.  The glass was as good as advertised. It didn’t even chip when the bullet smacked against the windshield.  Their driving skills were keeping them on the road. Well, that and a healthy dose of luck.  They could do with some help.  The glass wasn’t strong enough to keep up with repeated hits.  “Five cars behind me. Want to do something about it?”

  
  


A new set of sirens joined the chasing pack.  Dom didn’t scream with frustration as they were on his side.  He had to assume they were as the new squad cars crashed into the side of the other police cars.  They were not going anywhere anytime soon. There were now five cars left in their chasing pack.

 

“We’ve thinned the herd, now make it count,” Hobbs shouted.

 

Oh, they were going to make it count. John had loved Gordon’s plan so much he’d dropped to his knees and gave him the best blowjob of his life.  It was hot.  John had been a tease. He stopped every time Gordon stopped explaining the intricacies of the plan.  It was like the best dirty-talk possible for a master-thief.

 

John shouted, “Done.”

  
  


Mia frowned because she could sense that there was something going on.  “What have you planned?”

 

Gordon smirked, “An exit strategy. Follow me.”

 

Mia didn’t understand.  At the start of this whole fiasco, she had asked for Brian as she was desperate for help. Gordon was suggesting that they were all safe.  “I don’t understand. What about Hobbs?”

  
  


Gordon chuckled, “Hobbs is arranging for Reyes to face justice.  It should just give us just enough time to get to Bali and have a holiday.”

 

Gordon was going to forever remember the looks on Toretto’s crew as the crew were herded onto the plane.  

 

Dom was predictable in how loud he was, “What? I don’t understand. Hobbs is going to chase us.”

  
  


Gordon had found his seat but John was choosing to use him as a seat.  Gordon didn’t mind.  He would treasure the look on Toretto's face.  It was an impressive look of anger, resignation, and lust.  Too bad, Toretto had been dumb and Gordon had not hesitated to take advantage.  He couldn’t imagine living life without his husband, John was his equal in every way.  

  
  


John rolled his eyes at Dom’s grumblings. “Yes, he is.  You were a naughty boy and the DSS won’t stand for it.”

 

Mia grinned because she was in on the joke.  “Dom, shut up and let your brother take you on holiday.”

 

Giselle would have loved to make a comment.  There was no way Toretto thought of Rahway as a brother but it was what he would have to settle for.  She could help a fellow woman to keep the peace, “And where are we holidaying?” 

  
  


“Bali is lovely this time of year.  There is a special on ... No US extradition.”

 

The group was stunned into silence. They could hear what he was implying.  It was some safe-haven.  “Just like that?”

  
  


Gordon smirked at the group as John had decided to take a nap on his shoulder.  “Yeah, just like that. Still, John and I wouldn’t leave you without any spending money.”

 

He pointed under their chairs.  He got to watch as they opened the bag and saw the cool one million US dollars.  

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Bali was nice this time of year.  Mia loved it as there was no stress. She could rest and just let her baby grow.  Vince was doing his bit to be a good Dad.  Her laughter of him and Dom putting the nursery together warmed the whole group.

 

John and Gordon were not going to stay too long.  They were going to head back home and help throw the scent of authorities away from them.  Still, John knew there was one thing he needed to do. Unfinished business that he needed to settle.

 

“Hey Dom, Can we take a walk?”

 

Dom jumped at the chance. They walked along the beach but this wouldn’t be a happy ending.  And that was on him, it hurt to admit it.  Dom was man enough to know he’d screwed it up.  It was too bad it had taken so long, and Mia, to help pull his head from his ass.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dom said, in a rush.  He had to say it.

 

John smiled, “I know, you’re forgiven. In a way, I should thank you.” 

  
  


Dom didn’t know what to say, “You want to thank me for betraying your trust.” 

 

John shrugged it off, “Sure, if not, I never would have married Gordon ... Or, been in a position to save your ass.”

 

Dom had to wince. Ouch. John wasn’t pulling his punches but he would take the olive branch.  It wasn’t the relationship he wanted but he would take it. Brothers had a nice ring.  “So, can we have a race for old times?”

  
  


“You’re on.”

  
  


¬The End¬

 


End file.
